A New Threat
by Acey1
Summary: Things are changing. It's now three years since the Bladebreakers last saw each other. (Takes place after G-Rev.)
1. Chapter 1

Ray stood on the other side of the dish, glaring at the other boy standing on the opposite side. He had spiky brown hair and cold silver eyes. The other boy just smiled as the flames in the background licked at the walls of the buildings.  
"You're going to pay for what you have done!" Ray shouted over the roar of the fire.  
"We shall see about that shall we?" The other boy sniggered at Ray's angry expression. "These people were asking for this Ray, they were worthless peasants."  
"They were my friends!" Ray raised his arm, pulled the ripcord and let his Drigger fly. "LET IT RIP!"  
  
///Meanwhile in England///  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Tyson jumped in the air and punched it with his left hand. "This is awesome, I can't believe it, I'm in England."  
"Chill there dude." Tyson's grandfather said placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We're not here for fun and games, we're here to meet Mr. Dickinson, remember?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think Max and Ray will be here?"  
"Don't know little dude. It would be nice to see you guy's reunited." Just then Tyson ran towards a shop. "Hey!"  
"I've just seen Kai!" Tyson yelled back. "Kai!" Tyson yelled as he got closer to the stony faced youth. Kai turned to see Tyson running full pelt towards him.  
"Tyson? What are you doing here?" Kai was a puzzled. Here was Tyson, in England, after they hadn't seen each other for nearly 3 years after the world tournament."  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tyson said holding his hand out to Kai. "It's been a long time."  
"Yeah. I'm here on vacation, and to see Mr. Dickinson."  
"Funny, that's why I'm here. You haven't seen Kenny or Max have you?"  
"Nah I haven't seen either of them." Kai still hadn't taken Tyson's hand. Tyson put his hand behind his head and was rubbing it. "You haven't seen Ray have you Tyson?"  
"No, I haven't seen him since the World Tournament." Tyson said.  
"Hmmmm. Neither of us has seen any of our team mates and now Mr. Dickinson calls us to England, I wonder why here?"  
"Perhaps I can answer that?" Mr. Dickinson was standing beside Tyson's grandfather, looking a little puffed out after running after Tyson.  
"Mr. Dickinson!" Kai and Tyson said together.  
"So what are we doing here?" Tyson asked as the four of them sat in a restaurant, eating lunch. "Three years go by and then you call us up out of the blue, what gives?"  
"Well it all started last Tuesday when I decided I was going to call my best bladders together for a charity event and reunion."  
"What kind of charity are we talking about here Mr. Dickinson?" Kai asked.  
"All proceeds would go to a charity of your choice boy's. Anyway. I thought it would be nice to hold these two events but then," At this point Mr. Dickinson's voice took on a sadder and more serious tone, "I received word that Max and his family had been attacked."  
"ATTACKED!" Everyone in the restaurant looked at Tyson in alarm. Kai gave then a death glare and they turned back to their business, glancing over from time to time. "Attacked?" Tyson said again, quieter.  
"Yes, Tyson, attacked."  
"By who?" Kai asked.  
"I'm afraid I don't know Kai. The only information I have is that what the police gave me. They were attacked by someone who claimed to be a Bladebreaker."  
"What!? You can't be serious sir!" Tyson said, his face going pale.  
"I'm afraid I am serious Tyson. Don't worry though," Mr. Dickinson said as Kai's face went white, "I don't suspect either of you two, and I don't suspect either Ray or Kenny. I believe it is someone impersonating one of you. Either that or they're just using the Bladebreaker name to pin the blame on one of the others." Just then a girl came running in to the restaurant.  
"Grandpa!" Mr. Dickinson looked at her in astonishment. "Kameko what is the matter?" The young girl's eyes were wide with tears threatening to spill.  
"It's Ray.he's.he's.Grandpa he's been attacked."  
"What!" Kai was on his feet in seconds. "Ray's been attacked! How? Where?"  
"In The White Tiger village. The whole place has been destroyed and Ray is hurt. Oh grandpa!" The girl threw her arms around Mr. Dickinson and sobbed in to his chest.  
"Kameko my sweet heart don't cry." Mr. Dickinson then turned to Kai and Tyson. "Boy's can you take my granddaughter back to the hotel? It's the same one you are both staying at." Kai then took hold of the girls arm and said gently to her.  
"Kameko come on, I'll take you back to the hotel." Kameko didn't hesitate to let go of her grandfather and cling to Kai. "Shhh. It's OK." Kai then led her out of the restaurant. Everyone was staring.  
"What are you all staring at?" Tyson's grandfather then said. Tyson ran out after Kameko and Kai before his grandfather embarrassed him in front of Mr. Dickinson. Just then he saw Kenny.  
"KENNY!" Kenny looked round to see Tyson running towards him. "Kenny we have to get to the hotel!"  
"Nice to see you to Tyson. Why do we have to waaaaaaagh!" Kenny didn't have time to finish his sentence before Tyson was dragging him off towards the hotel. "Tyson please stop pulling me! What are you."  
"Kenny just shut up will ya? I'll tell you when we get to the hotel and catch up with Kai and Kameko."  
"Who's Kameko?" Kenny asked.  
"She's Mr. Dickinson's granddaughter. And something's happened to Max and Ray." The two young men arrived at the hotel where they saw Kameko and Kai at the reception desk. "Kai!" Kai snapped round.  
"What happened to you Tyson?"  
"You left me in the restaurant, grandpa was starting to go off in to one of his tirades. How are you feeling Kameko?" Kameko looked at Tyson, her eyes red and sore looking, her brown hair all tousled. She nodded, a smile creeping across her lips.  
"We just got word about Ray." Kai said. Tyson's eyes widened. "He's OK, he wasn't badly hurt and is coming over, so is Max, they'll be here this evening." Tyson let go of the breath he'd been holding, unconsciously.  
"Mind bringing me up to speed guy's." Kenny said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyson and Kai then set about telling Kenny everything that they had been told by Mr. Dickinson. "Wow. That's a lot. You say that some impersonating a Bladebreaker attacked Max?"  
"Yeah." Just then Mr. Dickinson came in through the front door. "I found Kenny on our way back here Mr. Dickinson." Tyson said. "We've brought him up to speed."  
"Thank you Tyson. Any news on our two friends?" He asked the receptionist.  
"Yes sir. They will be arriving this evening, your friend, Mr. Ray, isn't too badly hurt."  
"Thank you. Right everyone we'll make our way up to our rooms now. Err Tyson your grandfather will be a long soon, he's just explaining the rules of politeness to those poor people in the restaurant." Tyson chuckled.  
"That's my grandpa." The three Bladebreakers helped Kameko up to their rooms and helped her sit down on one of the many couches. "So why did you ask us here Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked again once they knew Kameko was comfortable.  
"To help me sort out this terrible mess boy's. Also for this charity Beyblade tournament."  
"Then why did you call me here grandpa?" Kameko asked. "I'm not one of the Bladebreakers and I'm certainly not up to bladeing against any of them."  
"I asked you here my child," Mr. Dickinson said, "Because I want you to help me with the arrangements for this charity Beyblade tournaments and to get some lessons on bladeing from the best of them, I know you've always wanted to blade." Kameko stared at her grandfather and then jumped up and hugged him. "I thought you that might make you feel better." Kai looked at her. For some reason he had helped her to the hotel, it was he she cried on and he didn't know why. 'She has a very pretty smile.' Kai thought to himself. Just then the door's burst open and there stood Tyson's grandfather.  
"These British have no manners what so ever!" He yelled. "They are rude, inconsiderate."  
"Err. Grandpa you don't need to carry on so." Tyson said feeling embarrassed. Kameko laughed.  
"Well it's true. Anyway any news on your little friends?" "Not so little these day's really." Kai said. "Ray isn't too badly hurt and he and Max will be here by this evening." Kai sat down on one of the couches, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'll be glad to know they're both safe."  
"Kai I didn't know you cared." Tyson said. "So Mr. Dickinson," Tyson said turning back to Mr. Dickinson, "Who are we battling against in this charity battle?"  
"The Demolition Boys." Kai's eyes flew open and he sat forward with such force he fell off the couch.  
"What? Why them?" Kai said, stunned. Kameko went over and helped Kai back on to the couch.  
"You must be more careful Kai-San, you could hurt yourself." Kameko saw Kai's hands and saw that they were slightly red. "Carpet burns." She stated.  
"It's nothing really Kameko, I'm fine." Kai said, trying to hide that fact that his hands did hurt. Kameko thought saw through this. While Tyson, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson tried to calm Tyson's grandfather down, Kameko went to the bathroom and searched the medicine cupboard for something to help Kai's hands heal and to ease his pain. She found what she was looking for and returned. Kameko knelt down in front of Kai and took one of his hands in hers. "What are you doing?" Kai asked.  
"Your hands are hurt Kai-San." Kameko then took out the tube of cream she had found and squeezed some of it on to his hand. Kai hissed, the cream felt cold on his smarting hands. "Rub your hands together Kai-San." Kameko took his hands in hers and rubbed them together.  
"I'm OK, really." Kai said. Kameko let go of his hands and Kai rubbed his hands together, letting the cream cool the burns. "Thank you." He said, quietly to Kameko so that the others didn't hear. Kameko winked.  
"Please Kai-San, call me Kame, if anything, Kameko is too much to say in one hit."  
"Ok the Kame, thank you." Kai looked at his hands, the cream was now rubbed in and his hands didn't hurt any more.  
"Hey Kai a little help here will ya?!" Tyson said. Kai just smiled at Kameko.  
"Do you think you can help Tyson out Kameko?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
"No problem." Kai said. "Come on gramps just chill a little will ya?"  
"GRAMPS!!!! I'll give you gramps Kai!"  
"That didn't work. Kameko, any ideas?" Kai said.  
"My dear sir," Kameko said, "Please calm down." It took much coaxing to try and calm Tyson's grandfather down but they did manage it by the time that Max and Ray arrived at the front desk.  
  
///Down in the lobby///  
  
Ray walked in to the hotel and rested his bags on the floor near the reception.  
"Excuse me miss but I'm supposed to be staying here."  
"Yes sir. May I ask if you are staying with a Mr. Dickinson?" The receptionist gave Ray a smile.  
"Yes. He should be expecting me."  
"Let me see. May I have your name please?"  
"It's Ray."  
"Ah yes. Mr. Dickinson was quite concerned about you as was Miss. Kameko, they're on the top floor."  
"Kameko's here? That is awesome, I haven't seen her since we were kids."  
"Hey Ray!" Ray turned round to see Max, in a wheelchair. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"Max.what happened man you look terrible."  
"I got attacked, I'll tell you more when we go up and see Mr. Dickinson. You mind giving me a hand?" Max said. Ray saw the two large bags sitting next to the wheelchair.  
"Sure. You grab one and hold it on your lap and I'll push you. I'll carry the other one up, don't worry." Soon the two of them were on the top floor. There was only the one room and it sounded like Tyson's grandfather was there, having one of his tirades. "Some things never change hey buddy?" Max nodded. Ray knocked on the door and a tiered looking Tyson opened the door.  
"Ray! Max! Thank heavens you two are OK." Tyson said, helping them with their bags. "Hey Kai, Kenny look who's here!" Kenny jumped up.  
"Max, Ray thank heavens you two are OK. When Mr. Dickinson told us you two had been attacked we were worried."  
"You were attacked Ray?" Max said.  
"Yeah. The only real bad injury I got though was a couple of broken ribs and a nice scar on my arm." Ray said, pulling the sleeve of his tunic up to reveal a deep, long gash running from elbow to wrist.  
"That looks bad." Kai said.  
"So do those burns on your hands. What did you do Kai, burn them while you were boiling a kettle or something?" Ray asked in concern.  
"Actually they're carpet burns." Kai said, looking sheepish. "I kinda fell on the floor when I heard who we were supposed to be battling in this charity thing Mr. Dickinson is arranging." Max and Ray laughed.  
"Who are we battling anyway?" Max asked.  
"The Demolition Boy's." Just then Kameko appeared. "Why though I don't know."  
"Kameko!" Ray went over to her and hugged her. "It's been so long."  
"Ray-San I was so worried when I received word that you were hurt." Tears began to well up in Kameko's eyes again. She hugged Ray close to her.  
"Why does she call everyone by their name and then add San on the end?" Tyson asked. He was confused.  
"Because Kameko was brought up in stricter circumstances then you have been Tyson." Ray said, ruffling Kameko's hair.  
"Wow." Kenny said. "I was brought up in strict circumstances and never once was I told to call someone by their name and then add San on the end."  
"Think yourself lucky then Kenny-San."  
"Please Kameko just call us by our names, no need for formalities." Kai said, smiling at her.  
"Are you sure about that?" Kameko asked.  
"One hundred percent positive." Max said, winking and giving her the thumbs up. "It doesn't bother us one bit."  
"In that case I won't, on one condition."  
"What's that Kameko?" Ray asked, puzzled.  
"Just call me Kame, not Kameko, only my parents and grandpa call me that." They all laughed, including Kai. No one was looking at any of the windows so no body saw the figure sitting on the windowsill.  
"Soon," The figure said to him self, "The Bladebreakers will be no more."  
  
Who is this guy and what does he want? Find out soon true Beybladers and remember to LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson lay in bed that night, thinking about the things Mr. Dickinson had said. Ray and Max had both be attacked and hurt by someone claiming to be one of the Bladebreakers. 'Who ever it is,' Tyson thought, 'I'll find them.' And then there was Kameko; she was pretty, Tyson thought. She seemed very attached to Ray and seemed to have a thing for Kai. 'She must be mad to have a thing about Kai. Then again,' he thought, 'Kai seems to open up a bit more around her. He actually smiled when she said to call her Kame instead of Kameko.' With these final thought's Tyson fell asleep. Kai though didn't have a very pleasant night though. His dreams were haunted by a dark shadow that he couldn't quite figure. Who ever or what ever it was it scared Kai. It scared him so much that he woke with a start and screamed.  
"Wah! Hey Kai I only said it was time to wake up." Ray was sitting on the floor next to Kais bed, rubbing his backside. "You didn't need to try and murder me with the blanket you know." Kai just stared at Ray in surprise.  
"What?" Kai was dazed and confused. "Where am I?"  
"You're in England Kai." Just then the others came running in, Kameko leading.  
"Kai-San are you OK?" Kameko looked terrified.  
"He's fine Kame." Tyson said, yawning. "He's just woken up is all."  
"I thought he was being attacked Tyson-San." Kameko said, glaring at him. Kai answered in a trembling voice.  
"I'm OK Kameko, really, it was just a bad dream, and Ray startled me." Kai took a deep breath and let it out.  
"Are you sure Kai-San?" Kameko stilled looked scared herself and her eyes showed concern. Kai smiled at her.  
"I'm fine, honest." His voice stilled trembled a bit.  
"OK everyone nothing to see here." Kenny said, shoving Tyson and Max out.  
"Hey watch it chief." Tyson and Max said and they were pushed out the door and the door snapped shut behind them. Kameko and Ray looked at the door and sighed.  
"You sure you feel OK Kai, you were thrashing about in bed a lot last night, I heard you trough the wall." Ray looked as concerned as Kameko.  
"I'm fine Ray." Kai said. "It was.just a bad dream."  
"A bad dream?" Kameko sounding puzzled said. "What is a 'bad dream'?" Kai and Ray stared at her.  
"A bad dream is something you see while you're asleep and it scares you." Ray said. "Haven't you ever had one Kame?"  
"No. I haven't Ray-San."  
"I thought we said not to do that?" Ray said. Kameko blushed.  
"You've never had a nightmare Kameko?" Kai asked. Kameko shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell the other's you're OK Kai." Ray said. He knew it was time he left. "What would you like for breakfast Kai?" He asked before he left.  
"Just some Toast and a cup of coffee." Kai said.  
"In that case think your self lucky." It was then that Kameko saw that Kai was shaking and his eyes were filling up with.TEARS! (Author: Kai? Crying? Has to be a first.) Kameko went over to the bed and put an arm round Kai's shoulders. Kai gasped. "What?"  
"You were crying Kai-San. I don't like seeing others cry, it makes me feel sad to." And Kai saw. She had tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Why are you crying? Kameko you don't need to cry about me." Kai was surprised to say the least. Here was someone, a stranger practically, crying over HIM!  
"You were crying Kai-San. It hurts me to see those who I care about cry." Those words. Kai stared at Kameko in disbelief. She cared about him she worried about him. True he hadn't been nasty to her like he had to the others but still; surely his reputation had followed him. Surely she'd heard that he was a cold-hearted git with nothing better to do then criticise people for their faults. No. Even if she had heard about his reputation she still cried for him, because he was crying, because he was hurting.  
"You.you.care about.me?" Kai managed to get out. He felt Kameko nod against his shoulder, which she was leaning on. "Why?" Was all he could manage.  
"Because you look like someone who has gone through a lot of hurt. Some one who," she said calmly, though tears still ran down her face, "Never had anyone to turn to, some one who, despite what he lets others think, is STILL hurting. Maybe even worse then before." Kai couldn't believe it. It was like she had picked up a book about him and read it word perfect from memory. Kameko looked in to those garnet coloured eyes. "I'm right, am I not Kai-San?" Kai nodded. It was all he could do besides drop his head. "I know you want to let it out Kai-San. You want to let all that pain out, I can tell from the look in your eyes. They're screaming with pain that you won't let out." Kameko cupped her hand round Kai's cheek and made him look at her. "Let it out Kai. Don't bottle it up. It'll only get worse." Kai didn't know what came over him. He couldn't keep it locked away anymore. He grabbed Kameko and buried his head in her shoulder and cried. Kameko wrapped her arms around his sobbing shoulders and rubbed his back. Kai felt tears on the back of his neck, Kameko's. After half an hour Kai stopped crying. There was still pain there but at least there was now someone he could talk to about it. He lifted his head from Kameko's shoulder; her blue t-shirt now had a large wet patch on the shoulder.  
"Sorry." He said. His nose felt funny and his eyes were still wet. Kameko handed him a tissue.  
"It's OK. Kai-San. Do you feel better?" Kai nodded, blowing his nose and drying his eyes. "Good. Now come, get dressed and." She was interrupted by a strange noise. Kai blushed. "I was going to say get something to eat." She laughed. Kai couldn't help it; it was contagious and started to chuckle. "You've got a nice laugh Kai-San." Kameko said. Kai blushed (Author: YOU WHAT! KAI?! BLUSH?! GOD WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?)  
"Thank you." Kai said. He got up off the bed and went to the dresser. He pulled out one of his black tops and pulled it on over his head. He then went over to the chair in the room where he'd dumped his trousers the night before. As he pulled them on he looked over to Kameko. She was staring at Dranzer. "You can hold it if you like." Kai said, making Kameko jump. She picked up Dranzer and stared at the bit.  
"He's beautiful." Kameko touched the bit beast.  
"You should see him in battle." Kai said, walking over to Kameko. "He look's even better."  
"Does he?" Kameko asked. She looked back down at the bit beast. "He suits you Kai-San." Kai looked puzzled. "His element is fire. You have a fire inside you Kai-San. You are strong, unrelenting yet shed light on those who are lost and need hope."  
"I never looked at it that way. I don't think the part about shedding light on the lost is true though."  
"You never know who is lost Kai-San. Unless they tell you they're lost we never know how people feel. Those of us who can read people are rare, like bit beasts." Kai looked at Kameko. 'She is so wise, considering her years.' Kai thought. Just then his stomach growled again. "Come on Kai-San. Let's get something to eat before you cause an earthquake." The two of them walked down the stairs to the dinning room. As they entered the foyer they noticed Tyson and the others standing outside the doors. "Errr. Why don't you go inside?"  
"They won't let us in for some reason. Something about being hoodlums or something like that." Tyson said, looking very indignant.  
"Tyson managed to annoy the head chef by saying that his portions were too small." Kenny said. His stomach was growling as loud as Kai's.  
"Your grandfather's in there at this moment, trying to calm the man down. It's not working though." Ray said. Just then Mr. Dickinson came out, Tyson's grandfather in tow.  
"Sorry every body but the chef just refuses to serve you."  
"This is all Tyson's fault." Kenny said.  
"Is not!"  
"Yes and no. It is Tyson's fault because he was rude, which I'm very disappointed in him about, and it isn't because the chef is a man who doesn't have any people skills." Tyson's grandfather said.  
"So where are we going to eat?" Ray asked. "I feel about ready to eat a horse." Just then everyone but Kameko's stomach growled.  
"Unless we do something grandpa England's going to be suffering from it first serious earthquake." Kameko said, giggling behind her hand.  
"Hey!" All the boy's said.  
"Just joking." Kameko laughed. "Let me talk to the guy, maybe I can do something."  
"You can give it a try Kameko my dear but I doubt you'll do much." Kameko walked in to the dinning room. Ten minutes later they heard laughter coming from the dinning room and Kameko stuck her head out.  
"You can eat in here on two conditions boy's." They nodded for her to go on. "One: Tyson-San you hold your tongue or it'll get chopped off next time and two: You all sign the waiters and chefs aprons. They didn't realise who you were until I said."  
"How many are there?" Max asked.  
"About fifty waiters and five chefs." The four boys looked at each other and groaned.  
"This should be a fun experience." Ray said as they walked in to the dinning room to applause and cheers. Nearly an hour later the five boys came out of the dinning room.  
"Man," Max said, rubbing his right wrist, "I don't want to do that again."  
"I'm going to agree with Max for once." Kai said. "Never ever again. Ouch." Kai gripped his left wrist. "This isn't going to help my beyblading skills."  
"A day of rest a relaxation then I think." Said Mr. Dickinson. "Kameko my dear you know this part of town pretty well, why no show the boy's around and have some fun." Mr. Dickinson then handed Kameko a small plastic card. "I, on the other hand, am going back to bed." With that Mr. Dickinson went back up stairs to his rooms.  
"Me too peeps." Tyson's grandfather said, around a yawn. "See ya." With that he also headed for the stairs.  
"Looks like we've got the day to our selves." Ray said, still rubbing his wrist.  
"Alright! Let's go have some fun!" Tyson yelled.  
"Kai-San is Tyson-San ALWAYS like this?" Kameko asked Kai, looking worriedly at Tyson.  
"Yeah this is pretty much Tyson." Kai said with a sigh.  
"Hey Tyson before you run off maybe we should decide what should do." Tyson drooped.  
"OK Ray. What do you guy's want to do?"  
"I want out check out a video arcade!" Max said.  
"Library!" Kenny said.  
"Buckingham palace!" Ray said.  
"A fish and chip shop!" Tyson replied. "Well Kai?" Tyson asked looking at Kai's sullen face. "What do you want to do?"  
"I'll go where ether you guy's want to go, it doesn't bother me." Kai said.  
"In that case is there any where you want to go Kameko?" Ray asked.  
"I know just where we can go. I'm afraid there isn't a Buckingham palace at this place but it does have quite a few sites." Kameko said, smiling.  
"Where are we going then?" Kenny asked.  
"A little town just outside of London. It's called Croydon."  
"I've never heard of it." Tyson said. "Sounds boring."  
"It' isn't though." Ray said, his eyes brightening. "It's got EVERYTHING! Shops, games stores, restaurants, music stores, concert hall and this cool little market."  
"Hmmm." Kenny didn't sound too enthusiastic.  
"It also has one of the most high-tech libraries in the country chief." At this Kenny smiled.  
"Let's go then." Tyson said. An hour later the six of then disembarked at East Croydon train station. "Wow!" Tyson said. "This place is big!"  
"Not as big as Grand Central though." Max said. "But still this place is big."  
"This way!" Kameko led the five boys up a ramp and in to the main station.  
"Oh my God! The ceiling! It's.it's made of glass!" Ray was astonished. "I haven't been here since I was little and it DIDN'T have a glass roof then."  
"Thing's have changed quite a bit Ray-San. They now also have something called the Tramlink system." As they walked out of the station the five boys were bombarded with the sites and sounds of the busy mini city. Business men and women carried briefcases, mothers and children in buggies strolled past, teenagers, not unlike them selves, walked past chatting on cell phones and laughing at jokes. The whole place was alive.  
"Some things don't change though." Ray said. As they made their way down a flight of steps someone screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! IT'S THEM! IT'S REALLY THEM! IT'S THE BLADEBREAKERS!" A girl then came running up to them along with several bays and three more girls.  
"Hey what going on?" Tyson asked.  
"You have quite a few fans over here guy's." Kameko said. "Ladies and gentlemen please can you disperse the Bladebreakers have a meeting to go to and if they're late then there will be no charity match!" Kameko shouted above the crowd. The crowd dispersed, leaving the Bladebreakers standing alone.  
"Thanks Kameko," Kenny said, "That was too close for comfort." While the little scene below un-folded another cloaked figure perched on top of a billboard watched the bladders with great interest.  
"It won't be long now." 


	3. Chapter 3

As the Bladebreakers walked down the busy high street they stared in awe at the amount of shops the one road held. Large department stores, large clothing shops, a shop called Woolworths, another called W.H.Smiths, the list was endless. "Man Kameko this place is huge!" Tyson said, running up to one of the window displays of the largest of the department stores, Allders. "What's this place again?" Tyson asked. "This is Allders Tyson, the largest department store in the town." "This is a town?" Max asked, looking up at Kameko from his wheelchair. "You sure about that? I could have sworn it was a city, it's big enough to be one." "Yeah mate, it's big enough but will they give US city status? No way, not on your nelly." Came a voice from behind them. There stood a girl of about 18, she was standing next a young man of about the same age. "Karen-San!" Kameko ran up to the woman and flung her arms around her. "How are you?"  
"OK. Yourself little one, and who are your friends." Karen gave Ray a  
wink. "These are the Bladebreakers." Kameko said. "The B.B.A. world champs? The ones that have had two of their team attacked?" the young man asked, looking astonished. "The very same." Tyson said, holding a hand out. "I'm Tyson." "I'm Andrew." The young man said taking Tyson's hand and shaking it. "Man that's some grip!" Tyson said when Andrew let go of his hand. "Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes." Andrew gave Tyson a smile. "So," he went on, "What brings you to our sleepy town?" "They're in town for a charity Beybladeing event Andrew-San." Kameko said. "You know," she went on, "The game you loath." Andrew stared at Kameko. "What ARE you talking about Kame? I don't mind it." Andrew looked hurt. "I mean I'm not its biggest fan but hey I don't HATE it, hate is such a strong word." "Anyway," Karen said, "We better get on. We're SUPPOSED to be looking for new jeans for you, the ones you wear at the moment are disgusting." "But I like them." Andrew said, looking disgruntled. "Come on!" Karen said pulling Andrew's arm. "See you round Kameko, it was nice meeting you all." With that Karen and Andrew disappeared. "And they were?" Ray asked. "Old friends of mine. Well Karen is, Andrew's her boyfriend." Kameko rolled her eyes. "They look good together." Ray said. "Anyway I think I'll go off and explore." "Don't go too far Ray-San," Kameko said, "You know not to go to far past East Croydon bus station." Ray nodded. "Relax Kameko I'll be OK." With that Ray went off in the direction of the rest of the shops. "I thought you said this place had a huge library." Kenny said. "You guy's might like walking round a bunch of shops but I don't." "We better take him to the library." Kameko said with a sigh. "Is there any where you want to go Tyson-San?" Kameko asked. "Only the nearest food joint, I'm starving!" "You had breakfast not an hour ago!" Max cried in despair. He sighed. "I guess some thing's will NEVER change how ever old some one gets." AS the group walked towards the library where they would leave Kenny, Kai thought about that nightmare. He couldn't understand why he had started crying, especially near that girl, Kameko. Sure she was nice but why was she being nice to him? Kai sighed and decided to put it down to stress and her just trying to be nice to him. "Well we're here." Kameko said, pointing to a large building. It was very ornately carved with different pictures of famous people, William Shakespeare, Sir Isaac Newton and a few people Kai had never heard of. Off to one side was a huge tower with a clock on it, which dominated a large portion of the sky above them. Off to the other side was another statue, this time of someone called John Whitgift. "Who's that?" Max asked, pointing to the statue. "That's John Whitgift, he founded the first school here in Croydon, that was back when Henry VIII was king of England." "During the Tudor period," Kenny went on, "Schooling was only given to the rich, so only rich kids could go to school." "You mean like Robert and the Majestics?" Tyson asked. "Exactly." Kenny said. "Back in those days Tyson-San you would not have liked school." Kameko said. "He doesn't like school now-a-days Kameko." Kenny said. "He was always late for class back when we were in 8th grade." Kameko chuckled. "Why wouldn't I have like it back then?" Tyson asked Kameko, glaring at Kenny. "You would have had to have learnt Latin." Tyson stared wide eyes at Kameko. "Man and to think I used to have trouble with French." Max said. "Latin sounds worse." "It's the language of the ancient Romans Max-San." Kameko said. "Usually the mottos of schools here in England are in Latin." Kai was looking up at the building, it was very old, built from red bricks and all the carving was in white marble, by the looks of it. The windows were modern and didn't really fit in with the building. "The windows don't look right." Max said, voicing Kai's thoughts. "What's up with that?" "Yeah, if the whole building is old shouldn't EVERYTHING be old with it?" Tyson asked. "You think the windows look odd you should take a look inside." "I don't do library's." Tyson said. Kameko then grabbed his arm and started dragging him inside. "Hey let me go Kameko! I don't want to go in to some." Tyson stopped his tirade as he saw the inside of the building. "What the hell?" "The outside might be old but in here Tyson-San is the most modern and up to date library in the country, at present any way." Kameko said. "They've even put in a Beystadium, to try and encourage younger generations to use the library, plus allow the parents to come in and read a book with out the kids really disturbing them." Tyson stared around the large entrance hall. The white and blue tiles gleamed as the sun from outside poured in through the windows. "Wow!" Max said; awe struck at the building's interior. Kai gave a whistle; even he was impressed. "This place is AWESOME!"  
"I think I'm in heaven!" Kenny said, running off into the  
library. "Well it looks like Kenny's happy." Tyson said. "Now you said there was a Beystadium in here." Tyson said, turning to Kameko. Kameko led the others over to a large area just by the information centre. There was a large Beystadium. It looked new but had been used countless times. There were scratches and scuffmarks all over its bright red surface but it was still usable. "Can anyone use it or do we have to book to use it?" Max asked. "No just go up and use it." A young woman said. "You boy's aren't from around here are you?" "What gave it away?" Max asked in mock shock horror. The librarian laughed. "I've seen nearly every child in Croydon come in here and either check out a book or play with their Beyblades," She smiled at them, "And either you have just moved here or are from out of town on a visit." "We are from out of town," Kai said, "Another country in fact." "Really?" The woman said, looking at them. "Hang on." She said pointing to Max, "I recognise you from somewhere." "Someone recognising ME from somewhere? Man that's a first." "Now I remember." The librarian said. "You're Max Tate of the Bladebreakers aren't you?" Max nodded. "How did you know?" He asked. "My older brother watched all the world championships on T.V. when I was little." She said. "He said that he liked Max best because he had the right idea about battling, a good defence is a strong offence." She smiled. Max didn't know what to say. "Hey Maxi you have a fan!" Tyson said, punching Max playfully in the shoulder. "Would you mind if I asked for your autograph Mr. Tate?" The librarian asked. "For my brother." "Sure." Max said. The librarian pulled out a note pad and pen and handed them to Max. "Who should it be made out to?" He asked. "Simon White." The librarian said. Max wrote a little message on the pad and handed it back to the librarian. "Thank you. Enjoy your use of the Beystadium." With that she walked off. "Cool Max," Tyson said, "You have a fan and their sister asked you to give him your autograph." "Well fancy seeing you guy's here." Tyson wiped round to see Robert of the Majestics standing by one of the columns. "Did you get asked here to participate in a charity event to then?" Robert asked. "Hey Robert. Yeah Mr. Dickinson asked us here." Max said. "Max?" Robert stared at Max in astonishment. "What happened to you?" "I was attacked by someone claiming to be one of my friends, he didn't look anything like any of them though." Robert couldn't believe his ears. "That's outrageous Max! Who would have the nerve to do such a thing?" "We don't know," Kameko said. Robert turned to her, noticing that she was there for the first time, "My grandfather and I are still trying to find out what's going on." "And who are you? I've never seen you before." Robert looked Kameko up and down with a curious eye. "This is Kameko Dickinson, Mr. Dickinson's granddaughter." Tyson said, introducing Kameko, who bowed. "It is nice to meet you Robert-San. "She say's that to everyone." Max said, trying hard not to laugh at Robert's look of puzzlement. "She was brought up in a very strict Japanese household." "I see." Robert said, smiling at Kameko and holding out his hand. "Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Dickinson. I am Robert, team leader of the Majestics." Kameko took the proffered hand. "And I am Kameko Dickinson, vice-organiser of the charity event of which you speak." Robert was astonished. "You helped organise this event?" He said. "Yes. My grandfather and I thought it would be a nice idea to get all the Beybladeing teams from around the world together and have a charity event." Kameko then smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid," She said in a quiet voice, "I chose England for the venue. I'm sorry to have called you all away from your home's." "Don't be." Robert said laughing. "I was here visiting Johnny up in Scotland when I received the invitation so it wasn't too much hassle to get down here." Just then Kenny walked out of one of the exits, carrying a large pile of books about Beybladeing and computer science. "This place is amazing!" He said. "I think Kenny just checked out half the library again." Tyson said sighing. "Actually only about a 1/100,000th of it Tyson." Kenny said. "They have a whole floor dedicated to Beyblades!" "Wow!" Robert said. "A whole floor, what did they fill it with, every article about everything and anything Beyblade?" "Probably." Kameko said. "I think I remember going up there once and reading several articles on the various Beybladeing teams taking part in the world championship, when was it, six years ago." "That's when we competed!" Came a voice. They all turned to see The White Tigers. "Lee-San!" Kameko said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "You got my message then?" She said pulling away from him a bit. Lee chuckled. "Yes Kameko we got your message." Lee turned to Tyson and the others. "Where's Ray?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in query. "He's off site seeing." Kai said simply. "Nice to see you to Kai." Lee said, his voice full of sarcasm, which made Kameko laugh. "I just hope he knows what he doing. After the village was attacked and all." "You mean to say the whole village was attacked?" Tyson said, looking shocked. "Yeah. Didn't Ray tell you guy's?" Gary asked. "We found out from the receptionist at our hotel that Ray was OK. The rest we found out from Kameko when she ran in to us in the restaurant we were in at the time." Kenny said, putting his books down on the floor to mop his brow. "He didn't tell you anything else then?" Kevin asked. Kenny shook his head. "Not a thing Kevin." "We were down in the nearest town when it happened." Mariah said. "We were getting supplies for our trip here to England so we didn't know about it until we got back and found the whole place in ruins." Mariah hung her head. "So you lost your home?" Robert asked. Lee nodded, putting an arm around Mariahs' shoulders. "Tell you what," Robert said with a smile, "You can all stay with me in my castle in Europe for a while after the tournament and I'll help you to rebuild your homes, how does that sound?" Lee stared in disbelief at Robert then smiled. "Thank you Robert." Lee said. "That would be much appreciated." Gary, Kevin and Mariah all smiled. "Two attacks on two Bladebreakers." Robert said. "Coincidence? I think not." "Definitely not." Kameko said; a scowl crossed her pretty face. "What really infuriates me is the fact that who ever did this," Kameko's eyes seemed to suddenly turn in to pools of blue fire, "Was cowardly enough to use the Bladebreaker name. To actually pose as a member of the team is cowardly. They have no honour what so EVER!" Kameko hit the column that she was standing next to. She hit it so hard that some of the mortar fell out of the gaps between the tiles. Kai raised his eyebrows in alarm. "Hey!" Lee said. "Take it easy Kameko!" He placed his hands on Kameko's shoulders. "He's right Kameko chill!" Mariah chipped in. "We know how you feel about cowards and people who have no honour." "Wow." Tyson said. "You take honour to heart do you Kameko?" "Yes. With out honour," Kameko said, "There is no justice and with out justice there is no such thing as fair." Her eyes still burned with anger. "Word to the wise," Kevin said to Robert, "Do NOT get her angry, not unless you want doors kicked down and people hurt." Robert nodded. "Thanks for the warning." Robert said, eyeing Kameko as Lee and Mariah clamed her down. "She takes honour seriously." "Yeah." Kevin said. "Ever since she was little she had it drummed in to her the honour was the bee-all and end-all of life. When her father was killed she took honour to heart." "Who killed her father?" Tyson asked, shocked that such a thing could happen. "We don't know, even to this day. All we know is that the similarities between these attacks on you guy's and Kameko's father are too similar to be called coincidental." Kevin seemed to glare at an invisible enemy. "So who's been taking care of her?" Kai asked. Kevin looked at Kai suspiciously. "Well?" "She's been going between our village and her grandfather if it's really any of your business." "Pardon me for asking but you said nothing of Kameko's mother. What about her?" Kenny said. "Her mother lives in our village." Gary said. He was now giving Kameko a hug, trying to calm her down a bit. "So Kameko's related to you guys?" Tyson asked. "She's related to Ray. In what way though we don't know." Mariah looked puzzled at this. "We know they're related because they both have the same D.N.A. but other then that there's no way of knowing they related, especially how." "Kameko's related to Ray? Wow. If they have the same D.N.A. then they must be brother and sister." Max said. "Only half of it is shared." Lee replied. "The other party is.unknown to us. Ray said, when he first appeared in the village, that his parents had abandoned him, which was when we were five years old. Other then that," Lee said, almost scornfully, "We know nothing about Ray Kon." "Speak of the devil." Kenny said as he spotted Ray walking towards them. "See anything interesting?" "Quite a bit actually Kenny. Don't tell me you're going to read those all tonight." Ray said pointing to the pile of books at Kenny's feet. "Well probably." Kenny said scratching his head. "By the way look who we bumped in to." Kenny said, indicating the White Tigers and Robert. "Hey Lee, Mariah!" Ray said, going up to Lee and slapping him on the back. "I'm glad to see you guy's are OK." "Yeah. Nice to see you weren't too badly hurt Ray." Mariah said. "Is it me," Kenny whispered to Tyson, "Or is Mariah acting coldly towards Ray?" "She's acting coldly towards him." Tyson said, "I should know," Tyson added, "Hillary's acting like that when she comes round." Tyson sighed. Thing's weren't going well between him and Hillary at the moment and he was hoping this separation period would do them some good. "Do I detect a hint of turbulence on the plane of love?" Dizzi piped up from under Kenny's arm. "You could say that Dizzi." Tyson said sadly. "I don't think Tyson heard you Gary." Ray said. "What was that?" Tyson said. "I said," Gary cleared his throat, "Do you want to Beybattle?" "Sure, why not, I could do with some practice." "I thought you said your wrist hurt after signing all those aprons for those waiters and that chef at the hotel?" Dizzi chipped in again. "Put a sock in it Dizzi." Tyson said pulling Dragoon out of his pocket. "In what? My floppy drive or the C.D. Rom port?" "Ha ha Dizzi." Tyson stood on one side of the battered Beystadium and Gary on the other. "Who wants to commentate?" Tyson said. "I think I will." Kameko said. Just then a bunch of kids appeared. "Wow those guy's are about to battle, lets go watch!" They ran up to the dish. "Mind if we watch Mr?" One of them asked Tyson. "Knock yourselves out kids." Tyson said, taking position. "You ready Gary?" Tyson asked. Gary nodded. "OK folks!" Kameko's voice carried clearly across the space. "We're about to see the battle of the decade, Gary of the White Tiger versus Tyson of the Bladebreakers. Bladers are you ready?" Both of them nodded, face set in concentration. "In that case.3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Tyson and Gary launched their blades into the dish. "Did she say Gary of the White Tigers?" One of the boys asked. "Did she say Tyson of the Bladebreakers?" The other asked. Both nodded in answer to the other. "Wonder if we can get their autographs after the match." "While they're battling boy's how about the others give you theirs?" Kameko asked, pointing to Ray, Max and Kai. Both of them looked at the others and stared "Yeah!" They both ran up to the other Bladebreakers. "Hey Mr's. can we have your autographs?" Ray and Max looked at the. "Sure why not?" Ray said, taking the book that the boy handed him. "Yeah why not?" Max said taking the other boy's book. When Ray finished with his he passed it to Kai. Kai took it, looked at the boy and asked him. "Who should I make it to?" "Matt. Matt Joseph." "You any good at bladeing Matt?" Kai asked as he wrote in the book. "Not too bad. My older brother's better but I plan to be better then him when I'm older." Kai signed the boy's book. The boy took it back and read out what Kai had written. "To Matt. Keep up the good work and you'll be the best. Kai HIWATARI! WOW!" the boy looked at Kai in awe. "You're Kai Hiwatari?" Kai nodded. "I'm you biggest fan!" The boy said. Kai couldn't help but smile, he'd never had a real fan before. "Can I have my picture taken with you?" "I suppose so." Kai said. "Hey Ray can we borrow your camera?" "Sure Kai, why?" "Matt here wants to have his photo taken with me." Kai said. "I'll take it for you." Ray said. Matt went and stood next to Kai, Kai had to bend down so they were both in the picture. "Be warned," Ray said, "I tend to chop heads off when taking photo's of people." Matt laughed. A few minutes later Matt was holding a photo of him and Kai. "Hey Phillip," Matt yelled to the other boy, "Not only got an autograph but I got my picture taken with KAI!" Phillip stared at the photo. "Wow. Do you think Tyson will allow me to have my photo taken with him?" He asked Kameko. "I don't see why not, him and Gary are nearly finished with their battle." A few minutes later the battle ended in a draw. "Hey Tyson-San," Kameko said, "This boy here wants a photo of you and him, he also wants your autograph." "Sure kid, I'll be happy to." Soon the two boys's had everyone's autographs and their photo's with their favourite Beyblader. "Thank you!" The two boys shouted as they ran to their mothers. Matt ran up to his mother waving the photograph of him and Kai. "Hey mum look what I've got!" "What's that?" his mother asked "A photo of me and KAI HIWATARI of the Bladebreakers, you know the Beybladeing team that won the world championship six years ago?" "Wow!" Even his mother was impressed. "We'll have to get it framed for you won't we." His mother said as they walked off. "Look's like Kai has his own fan." Ray said. "What came over you back there Kai," Max said, puzzled, "You actually gave the kid an autograph AND had your photo taken with him." "I don't know really." Kai said, scratching his head. "The kid just.I.I really don't know." Kai said. He shrugged. "Has the world been turned upside down or is it just Kai?" Tyson asked. Everyone but Kai laughed. "We better be getting back to the hotel," Kai said, "It's getting late." He was right. It was nearly six o'clock and everyone was feeling hungry. "We have to go all the way back to London to." Ray said. "We'll see you guy's soon." As the Bladebreakers left for the nearest train station a figure slowly followed them. When they were on the train the figure pulled out a mobile phone. "Yes.yes they're OK.No nothing went wrong. Right." The figure put the phone back in their pocket and left. "It's getting too close for comfort now." He said to himself as he walked back down the road. 


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride back to central London was a slow one. All the express train's were done for the day and the only one left was the 'slow mo train' as Kameko had put it, she wasn't wrong about it being slow either. It stopped at every station along the route  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked as they stopped at the forth station in a row.  
"No where close." Kenny said, checking their position on Dizzi's G.P.S. "We still have a long way to go."  
"We're not going to be able to get back in time for dinner are we?" Max whispered in Kameko's ear.  
"Far from it," She said, "We'll be there in time for bed with out any supper."  
"What was that!" Tyson yelled. "No supper and bed! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Tyson calm down will you!" Ray yelled, grabbing Tyson's arms, trying to stop him from running up and down the train. "We don't want another scene like the one in the dinning room this morning.!"  
"But I'm hungry!" Tyson wailed. Just the Ray's stomach growled. "See I'm not the only one!"  
"We're all hungry Tyson," Kenny said calmly, "But that doesn't mean you have to make a big deal out of it."  
"Kenny," Max said, "Tyson makes a big deal out of everything. Surely you should know that now, after being friends with him for, what, six years?"  
"You're right Max I should know that by now but even after six years," Kenny scratched the back of his head, "I still wonder why I'm friends with him." Max and Kenny laughed. A stomach growling interrupted their laughter. They looked over in Kai's direction. Kai went a little red.  
"Was that Kai?" Tyson asked, stopping his rampage.  
"Like Kenny-San said Tyson-San, we are all in the same boat, we're all hungry and Kai-San is no exception."  
"Will you stop that please Kameko." Ray said, sighing. "It's starting to make us feel uncomfortable.  
"Well I'm sorry." Kameko said, turning on Ray. "I can't help the way I was brought up RAY-SAN!"  
"I think we have it well established that we're all hungry," Kai said, eyebrows raised a little, "But there's no need for us all to turn on one another."  
"This coming from someone who decided to join Bio Volt and turn his back on us six years ago? That's rich." Tyson said, turning on Kai.  
"You are SO dead for that!" Kai growled out through gritted teeth, scowling at Tyson.  
"Now Tyson please stop this." Kenny begged. "I'm sure he didn't mean."  
"Why don't you just butt out of this Kenny?" Tyson shouted at Kenny.  
"Hey Tyson there was no need for that!" Max said.  
"You can butt out of this too blondie!" Tyson shouted at Max.  
"Hey!" Max scowled at Tyson. "Watch it you big mouthed jerk!"  
"STOP IT!" Everyone fell silent. Ray held his hands up. "Kai's right people. We're all hungry and tiered, it's been a long day but we don't need to start fighting." He sighed. "This all goes back to team work, there's no 'I' in 'TEAM', which is what we are supposed to be." Everyone hung their heads. "I think we've forgotten that somewhere along the line."  
"Ray's right," Kenny said. "We HAVE forgotten that we're a team, after all it has been three years and we, the Bladebreakers, have been off doing our own thing with little or no contact with each other for all of those three years."  
"Kenny's right." Max said. "Little or no contact has sort of pushed us further from one another then we were before." Max turned to Tyson. "Sorry dude, I guess I'm letting the stress of this whole thing get to me."  
"Hey it's OK Maxie, I'm sorry to." Tyson said. Tyson then turned to Kai. "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to get on your case."  
"Just don't mention it again Tyson." Kai said, sitting off in a corner of the carriage by himself.  
"I'm sorry Kameko." Ray said, turning to Kameko, "I didn't mean." Kameko put a finger on Ray's lips.  
"Don't worry about it Ray-S., Ray." Kameko corrected herself. "It's just hard getting used to western culture." Kameko laughed.  
"I can understand." Ray said, giving Kameko a hug. Kai watched them from out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know what it was about Kameko Dickinson but something about her intrigued him, made him feel human, something he hadn't felt in a while. Kai sighed, what was he thinking, how could one woman make him feel human again, especially when he had never felt human before in his life, or had he? Kai shook he head, what was he thinking, of course he was human. Kameko looked over at him.  
"Ray?" she said. Ray looked up from where he had just sat down.  
"What's wrong Kame?" He asked.  
"Why does Kai always have that sad look in his eyes?" Ray saw Kameko's eyes go glassy, like she was about to let tears flow. He got up and sat her down in the seat.  
"I don't know Kame." He said. "He's been that way ever since we first met him."  
"That's not what I asked Ray," Kameko said, "I asked why does he have a sad look in his eyes, not why does he act like that." Ray thought.  
"I honestly haven't really taken much notice to be honest Kame." Ray said. He looked over at Kai and saw it, a sad look in his deep red eyes. Ray stared at them for a long time. Kai must have either seem Ray looking at him or he felt Ray's gaze on him, which ever it was Kai suddenly looked round at Ray.  
"What are you staring at?" Kai snapped. Ray didn't take his eyes off of Kai's. He saw it even clearer now Kai was looking at him. There it was, that sadness that Kameko spoke of. Ray couldn't stand it any more and snapped back in to his seat. He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes as if he wanted to do what Kai couldn't. Ray couldn't explain it. He took a deep breath and suddenly felt OK. It was then that he noticed Kameko laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, like someone had done for him once when he was little. Ray lifted his hand off Kameko's head and stared straight ahead, letting her lay there. A little while latter he felt her snuggle in to his shoulder and pull at his shirt as if it was a quilt cover. Just then someone came over and sat opposite Ray and Kameko. Ray looked up and was surprised to see Kai. "I asked to a question Kon." Kai said. "What were you staring at?"  
"Why should you care?" Ray said. Ray was stunned at himself, his voice sounded just like.he shook himself mentally; he wasn't like him, or her for that matter, he was his own person.  
"I care when people stare at me for no reason." Kai said.  
"Who said it was you I was looking at Hiwatari?" Ray couldn't believe his ears. He was starting to sound more and more like him every day, look more and more like her everyday to. About the only thing that remained constant were his eyes. They were the only part of him that had been just like his since the first day of his life.  
"What's gotten in to you Ray?" Ray suddenly looked up to see Kai's face. It had concern written all over it. "You've been acting like this for the past hour." Kai indicated Ray. "You've been sitting there like you've got a bad smell up your nose or something."  
"Nothing has gotten in to me Kai, if it's any of your business."  
"Of course it's my business Ray, you're a member of my team." Kai frowned at the young neko-jin man sitting in front of him.  
"In that case nothing has gotten in to me and I'm fine thanks." With that Ray shut his eyes, blocking the image of the young Russian in front of him. Just go away, he thought, just go away and leave me alone. When Ray next opened his eyes Kai was gone. Just then an announcement was made.  
"Last stop. This is the last stop. Welcome to London Bridge." Ray shook Kameko awake.  
"Kame. Kame we're here." Kameko stirred and opened her eyes slowly.  
"How long was I asleep Ray?" She asked.  
"Over an hour." Ray said, helping her up. Tyson yawned.  
"We back?" He asked Max.  
"Yeah Tyson we're back." It was Dizzi who replied. "Man were you guy's having a barney earlier or what, I was actually scared someone would get hurt."  
"Yeah, namely yourself." Kenny said.  
"Actually I was worried about all of you." Dizzi said. "Hell you guy's are supposed to be friends not enemies."  
"OK no need to rub it in Dizzi." Max said. As they walked out on to the platform they spotted Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's grandfather looking around, looking worried. "We're over her!" Max called. The two old men looked over and smiled.  
"Thank heavens, I was starting to worry about you."  
"Grandpa," Kameko said, "We're big boy's and.girl now." She hesitated about saying 'girls'. "We can take care of our selves."  
"That maybe so," Mr. Dickinson said, "But I still worry about you. You boy's are like the grandsons I never had. I'd hate it if something bad was to happen to you, or anything more." He said nodding to Ray and Max. As they all walked towards the exit he noticed the slightly sour look on Ray's face. "Are you OK Ray?" Ray didn't know what it was about the old man that made him say something.  
"No, not really sir." Ray said.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"Well," Ray hesitated, he looked up at the old man and saw him smile, "I was just thinking about my parents."  
"Do you miss them?" Mr. Dickinson said.  
"No, well I do, but seeming as I never really knew them," liar, he thought, "I can't really miss them." He went on. "Some people who knew my parents though said to me how much I looked like my mother when she was my age and how much I'm like my father." Ray scowled at this. "I don't know but that makes e feel angry." Mr. Dickinson smiled.  
"Let me tell you something Ray." Ray looked up at the old man. "When Kameko was a little girl she was always compared to her father. Everyone said how much she looked like Alec, my son." Mr. Dickinson looked sad for a bit and then it was gone. "She hated it more then anything else in the world."  
"I don't understand." Ray said. He felt confused now.  
"Let me finish Ray." Mr. Dickinson said as the walked up the ramp from the terminals. "Well when Alec died Kameko was devastated. You see Ray, she loved her father more then anything else in the world to, she hated being compared to him but she loved him just as much." Ray seemed to understand a little bit. "Now," Mr. Dickinson went on, "As for you not knowing your parents and other knowing them, that doesn't matter. Always remember that you may act a bit like your father, or look like you mother or vice-versa you are ALWAYS your own person. Only YOU can decide which course to take in life." Ray suddenly felt better.  
"Thanks Mr. Dickinson. Thank you."  
"Please Ray. Remember what I said back on the platform?" Ray nodded. "Then just call me grandpa if you want, but not gramps, I loath that name." Ray laughed. He suddenly felt a lot better about his parents. He just wish that he could figure out why they abandoned him on that cold, wet night nearly thirteen years ago. As they got in to the cabs he spotted Kai in the far corner of the back cab.  
"It looks a bit squashed in here," Ray said to the others, "I'll ride with Mr. Sourpants." Ray then went to the other cab, pulled the door open, jumped in and had shut the door before Kai could protest. "Mind if we talk Kai?" Ray asked.  
"Back to your old self then are you?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah." Ray said. "Sorry about being rude to you on the train." He said.  
"What did get in to you on that train Ray?" Kai asked; there was genuine concern in his voice. "I've never known you act like that, you had me worried." Ray stared at Kai. Kai worried about me, he thought, man that's a first.  
"Well," Ray said, "I get like that when I'm thinking about my parents."  
"I get like that when I think about my grandfather so we're even."  
"Well at least you had family Kai," Ray hung his head, "My parent's abandoned me when I was five."  
"Lee and Mariah said earlier that you'd been abandoned." Kai said. "You're right," he went on, "I wasn't abandoned, but at least you were safe where you were, you weren't beaten for the smallest thing where you?" Ray stared in shock at Kai. "No," Kai added, "That didn't happen to me. It did, however, happen to Tala when he was with a foster family, before he went to the abbey." Ray was appalled.  
"Didn't he tell someone? The police?" Kai snorted.  
"What makes you think that someone would listen to a kid of seven years old?" Kai looked out at the passing traffic. "Especially one who had lost his entire family to a murderer that no one could catch." Ray stared in dismay at Kai.  
"What?" Ray exclaimed.  
"Just don't tell Tala I'm telling you this Ray or other wise he'll have my head on a platter and will be eating me for breakfast, lunch and tea." Kai sighed. "Tala lost his family to an arsonist," Kai paused, "As did I, we lost our families on the same night. We were round a friends place when the fire started." Kai got a sad look in his eyes again; Ray had to look away. "We both cried. We cried for weeks, months, at least a year."  
"But then your grandfather took you in and taught."  
"Forced me Ray." Kai said, turning on Ray. "He forced me to lock away my emotions." Kai put his head in his hands. "Two day's after I turned nine Ray, NINE, I haven't cried, not really cried. I've wept, sobbed, let a tear roll down my face but I've never actually CRIED. Weather it was from pain, sadness, happiness or anything of the sort." Kai looked up at Ray. "I envy you Ray Kon," Kai said, "I really do. You can laugh and mean it, cry and actually know why you're crying; you know when you feel happy, when you feel sad. Me," He pointed to his chest, "I don't know ANY of that now." What am I doing, Kai though to himself, what am I opening up to Ray with my feelings for? Ray stared down at his hands.  
"I never knew Kai," Ray said, he felt the tear well up, he couldn't stop them, "I.I.I'm sorry." Ray said, burying his head in his hands He felt am arm around his shoulders and looked up to see Kai sitting next to him.  
"Don't worry about it." Kai felt his voice cracking. Something about Ray Kon made Kai feel paternal towards the young man. "Just don't worry about it Ray." Kai felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, another to add to the collection of single lonely tears, he thought.  
"We're nearly at the hotel boys." The driver said. Both wiped their tears away, not wanting to make the others think they were weak. "Hey lads," The driver said, "Don't be ashamed to cry OK? Ain't a bad thing you know. This worlds got too many tough types in it as it is without a couple of nice lads like you becoming like them." The driver said as they got out.  
"Thanks," Ray said, "We'll keep that in mind." It's almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Ray thought. They walked in to the foyer where Mr. Dickinson and Kameko where at the reception desk. "Anything wrong?" Ray asked.  
"Mr. Dickinson's ordering pizza." Max said. "Seeming as we didn't get lunch or dinner."  
"He better make it a quadruple order," Dizzi said, "Otherwise Tyson's going to eat everything and still complain that he's hungry." Everyone laughed, except Kai who just smiled and shook his head, although Ray could have sworn he heard Kai chuckle. "I'm serious people!" She said. Once the pizza had been ordered and consumed everyone felt better.  
"I think I'll be having an early night." Tyson said, yawning. "Today's been way too long for my liking."  
"I'm with Tyson," Dizzi said, "We've all been through a lot. I just feel sorry for Kameko."  
"Why's that Dizzi?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
"Because she's been very patient with this lot." Dizzi said. "Especially the incident on the train."  
"Oh?" Mr. Dickinson looked at everyone in turn, each bowing their heads.  
"Temper's were a bit frayed, that's all. Lack of food mostly and the fact that it was stuffy on that train. Also the fact it stopped at every, and I mean every, stop on the route." Dizzi said. Mr. Dickinson laughed.  
"That will teach you to get the earlier train in future won't it?" He said. Everyone laughed a bit. "Anyway," Mr. Dickinson went on, "I think Tyson has the right idea, an early night will do you all good. You have to practice tomorrow, the match is in a weeks time." As everyone made their way towards their rooms Mr. Dickinson sad. "Kameko, Max and Ka can I have a word with you three?" Once the room was empty Mr. Dickinson went on. "Max has actually requested that he not take part in the tournament Kai."  
"Why Max?" Kai asked.  
"My injuries, though not serious, do have their complications Kai." Max said, indicating the wheelchair. "I should be out of it soon but not in time for the tournament."  
"Which means," Mr. Dickinson intervened, "That you are one member down."  
"We won't be able to get a player in on time to take Max's place." Kai said.  
"There's no need to Kai," Max said, "Mr. Dickinson has asked Kameko to take my place." Kai looked at Kameko.  
"Are you any good?" Kai asked.  
"Kameko knows the basics Kai and she has a bit-beast. The only thing she lacks is how to call on her bit-beast and the more complicated attacks." Mr. Dickinson said nodding in Kameko's direction. "All she need's Kai," He said turning back to the young Russian, "Is a helping hand, a guide so to speak of. Someone like you Kai."  
"Me? Mr. Dickinson are you sure you want me to train Kameko?" Kai asked.  
"No train her Kai," Mr. Dickinson said kindly, "Guide her. She has all the means to do thing's it just going about them that she has trouble with. What she need's is essentially a."  
"Confidence boost." Dizzi's voice chipped in. Kai, Max and Mr. Dickinson looked over to where Kenny had left Dizzi, sitting on the table. "I think Kenny must have been too tiered to remember me." She said, almost sadly. "That happens quite a bit these days."  
"Look at it as you taking a breather." Kai said to Dizzi. "If I remember you're the one who always complained of doing all the work?"  
"Yeah, you're right." Dizzi said. "Good-night." And promptly switched herself off.  
"As I was saying," MR. Dickinson went on, "All Kameko needs is a confidence boost, don't you Kame.oh!" The three men looked over to where Kameko had been sitting. She was now curled up, like a cat Kai noted, on the couch. "I guess Kame was tiered. Oh I do hate to wake her but."  
"Don't worry," Kai said standing up, "I'll carry her." Kai said, gently picking Kameko up off the couch. She's light; Kai thought to himself, almost too light for someone her size and age.  
"Thank you Kai. Indeed she's not my little Kameko who I used to be able to carry around on my shoulders." Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "Children," he sighed, "They grow up so quickly these days. Anyway good night boys." With that Mr. Dickinson left the room. Kai carried Kameko down the hall to her room, Max directed him. Once there Kai pushed the door open with his foot so he didn't drop her and carefully lay her on the bed. He stared at her for a while, his keen eyes picking out the detail on Kameko's face, the colour of her hair and the fullness of her lips.  
"You're beautiful." He whispered to the sleeping girl. "I'm sure you'll find someone deserving of you. And I'll be happy to teach you to Beyblade." He added as an after thought. He pulled the door to and walked down the hall to his and Ray's room. When he opened the door he saw Ray staring at a photo. "What you got there?" Kai asked. Ray hid the picture behind his back.  
"Nothing," he said quickly, a little too quickly Kai thought, "Nothing at all." Ray then slipped the photo in to his bag before Kai could even get a peak at. He shrugged; it must be one of Mariah. Kai got undressed and found out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He put them on and climbed in to bed. It wasn't long before Ray had done the same and was lying in the bed next to Kai's. "It was a photo." Kai looked over at Ray. "It was a photo of my parents." With that Ray turned out the light and turned over in bed. Kai thought about it, then turned over and was asleep in seconds. Dizzi was right, he thought before he fell asleep, today has been tiring. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kai woke the next morning to the sound of sobs. Someone was crying somewhere close by. Kai turned over and saw Ray's body shaking. Kai got up and went over to the young man. Ray was sobbing in to the bedclothes, holding the photo he had hidden from Kai the night before. Kai went to touch Ray but then thought better of it. Kai left the room quietly and knocked on Kameko's door. The door flew open; Kameko had a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, a hairbrush caught up in her green locks and an annoyed look on her face.  
"Comth I'th helpth youth?" Kai raised his eyebrows at Kameko.  
"Huh?" Kameko held a finger up to mean 'one minute'. She was back two minutes later, toothbrush gone.  
"I said 'can I help you?'" Kameko said sounding annoyed as she yanked at her hair.  
"Yes you can Kameko." Kai said. "It's Ray." Kameko stopped yanking at her hair and stared at Kai.  
"What's wrong," she said, "Is he sick?"  
"Well I woke up this morning to hear him sobbing." Kai kept his voice down so the others, who were just getting u, didn't hear him. Kameko quickly pulled the brush through her hair and was off down the corridor towards his and Ray's room. Kameko opened the door quietly. There she was Ray, still sobbing in to the bedclothes, holding the photo still.  
"How long has he been like this?" Kameko asked in shock as Kai approached her.  
"I don't know." Kai said. "I was going to talk to him about it but then I remembered that he was rather curt with me last night before I went to bed." Kai said quietly. "He was staring at that picture when I came in," Kai pointed at the picture, "And when I asked him about it he said it was nothing. He then said a few minutes later that it was of his parents." Kai looked over and Ray. "I thought you might have more luck then I did." He finished off. Kameko walked in to the room and sat down on the edge of Ray's bed. Ray must have felt the bed shift because he peaked out from where his head was buried in the bedclothes.  
"Ray? Kameko said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK Ray?" Kameko raised her eyebrows when Ray threw her hand off his shoulder.  
"Goth a fway." Came the reply. Kameko looked shocked. "I said GO AWAY!" Ray shouted at Kameko. He shot Kai ad even nastier glare. "GET OUT!" He yelled. He then got up and pushed the pair of them out of the room, slamming the door in their faces. Kameko and Kai both stared at the door,  
"What in the name of all that good and quiet is going on out here?" Tyson's grandfather said coming out of the room he and his grandson were sharing. "Kai my man what's wrong with the Ray-Mister?" Kai looked up at the older man.  
"I don't know," Kai said, shocked, "He just lost it at me and Kameko."  
"You OK little missy?" Tyson's grandfather asked Kameko. She nodded and accepted the hand that he offered her. He offered Kai a hand to; Kai was so shocked that he just accepted with out a word.  
"What is going on out here?" Mr. Dickinson said yawning.  
"Where's the fire?" Tyson asked, half dressed. "I heard Ray shouting about someone getting out."  
"The Ray-Mister just lost it at Miss. Kameko and Kai here." Tyson's grandfather said.  
"You what?" Max asked, coming out of his room. "Ray lost his temper at Kameko and Kai?" Max was as shocked as Kai and Kameko were.  
"That can't be right." Kenny said.  
"Well that's what happened Chief." Dizzi said from under Kenny's arm. "I heard it all while you were in the bathroom."  
"What did you do to upset him Kai?" Tyson said, rounding on Kai.  
"KAI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kameko yelled at Tyson. Kameko then remembered her self "Kai didn't do anything to upset him Tyson. The only thing Kai did was come to me and tell me that Ray was upset about something." Tyson was taken aback.  
"S.sorry Kai." Tyson said slowly.  
"That's OK Tyson." Kai said. He was still in shock. The look in Ray's eyes had been pure loathing towards him and Kameko but why.  
"Let me talk to Ray." Mr. Dickinson said. "The rest of you go down stairs and get some breakfast, and no silly antics today Tyson." He said as they all left.  
"I have some spare clothes if you want to put them on for now Kai." Max said.  
"Thank you Max." Kai said. He followed Max in to his room where Max sorted out a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit Kai and a t- shirt. The t-shirt fit tightly against Kai's torso, showing off his well- toned chest and shoulders. 2I didn't know you wore this sort of thing Max." Kai said, pulling the t-shirt down over his head.  
"Not very often," Max said, wheeling over to the chest of draws and pulled out a black t-shirt with a green strips down the sides, "Usually when I'm out at the clubs trying to find a date."  
"I thought you and Emily were chummy." Kai said, absent-mindedly.  
"We were until the attack. I then broke it off with Emily because I was worried about her getting hurt." Max sighed. "I miss her." He said quietly.  
"You'll find someone Max." Kai said in an un-characteristically kind tone. "Just treat them well." Kai shook himself mentally. What the hell is happening to me, worried about Ray, giving Max advice on relationships! I'm going mad. Kai thought to himself. The two of them left the room and went downstairs to the dinning room. There they saw Tyson, arm round Kameko's shoulders. She was crying now, well it was more sniffles now. "She OK?" He asked Tyson. "She'll be OK. She's still a bit shaken about the whole, Ray getting mad at her thing."  
"Ray-San has NEVER acted that way before." Kameko said, fresh tears rolling down her face. Kai wanted to help her but stopped himself; he had to keep up appearances. "Why would he act that way Kai-San? Why?" Kai went to say something then shook his head.  
"I don't know. It's so un-like Ray to act that way towards ANYONE." Just then Mr. Dickinson came down the stairs looking strained. "Did you get any where Mr. Dickinson?" Kai asked.  
"No were Kai. I swear," the old man said, looking a little cross, "It's almost as if you and Ray swapped personalities to a degree."  
"I doubt it." Tyson said. "Ray's just probably feeling a little grouchy, he'll get over it." With that Tyson went in to the dinning room  
"But Ray-San NEVER gets grouchy." Kai heard Kameko say. No one else did. "Something's wrong with Ray-San, I can feel it."  
"What ca you feel Kameko?" Kai asked.  
"I can feel Ray-San's feelings. He's angry, furious, Kai-San," Kameko turned to Kai, "With us."  
"What do you mean by us Kameko? Do you mean the team?"  
"No," Kameko said, letting fresh tears flow down her face, "You and me Kai-San, he's angry at you and me." Kai stared at her.  
"Why would Ray be mad at you and me?" Kai asked her.  
"I don't know." Kameko broke in to fresh sobs. Kai went up to her and pulled her close to him.  
"That's it Kameko." Kai said. "We, you and me, are going to go and find out WHAT we've done to him to make him hate us." Kameko stared at Kai. "And how do you know how he feels?" Kai asked as they went upstairs.  
"I can feel peoples emotions Kai-San." Kameko said. Kai had heard of such gifts, but very few people actually had such gifts. As they reached the door to Kai and Ray's room Kameko clutched her head and tears began to run down her face again.  
"Try and block his emotions Kameko." Kai said. Kameko nodded and took a deep breath. She seemed to concentrate and then her face relaxed. "Good." Kai then hammered on the door. "RAY!" he yelled through the door. "RAY KON LET US IN THIS MINUTE!"  
"Go away!" Came Ray's reply.  
"We're no going away until you apologise to Kameko!" Kai yelled.  
"Never!" Ray yelled though the door. Kai then set his face in a determined frame of mind.  
"Kameko do you have a credit card or something?" He asked. Kameko pulled out a plastic I.D. card. "Thanks." Kai then ran it through the electronic card reader rapidly. The door lock then sprung open. Kai gave Kameko back the card and threw the door open wide. Ray was sitting on the bed, fully clothed. "You are going to apologise to Kameko this ISTANT!" Kai yelled. Ray looked up at Kai, fury burned in his eyes.  
"GET OUT!" Ray shouted "I WANT TO BE LEFT AONE! ESPECIALLY BY YOU TWO!"  
"WHY!" Kameko suddenly screamed. "WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY WITH US RAY? WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WORNG!" Kameko had tears running down her face again.  
"You've done plenty wrong!" Ray yelled at Kameko. Kai had had enough now and backhanded Ray across the cheek. Ray scowled at Kai.  
"Now I've done something wrong Ray." Kai said. "I've just hit a friend because he's acting like such a JERK!" Kameko had stopped crying now and was just staring in shock at the floor. "Didn't Kameko ever tell you that she could feel other peoples emotions? Your anger was starting to upset her Ray." Kai said. "Now I don't know WHAT we've done to upset you Ray but if it includes being concerned about you then charge us both guilty." Kai stood up straight from where he had been bending over Ray. "Now I suggest you apologise." With that he walked out of the room. Ray looked over at Kameko. He was about to say something when Kameko got up and walked towards the door.  
"Save it." She said and walked away. Ray stared after them both, not knowing what to think.  
  
///  
  
The others were standing at the bottom of the stairs when, first Kai, then Kameko, came back down. Kameko had fresh tear track down her face and Kai had a look like thunder on his face.  
"What happened?" Tyson asked Kai.  
"Nothing for you to be concerned with Granger." Kai said, walking out the front door. Kameko followed, not saying a word but holding a blade and launcher in on hand.  
"I don't think this is good." Dizzi said.  
"For once Dizzi I'm inclining to agree with you." Kenny said. "This isn't good, especially for team moral."  
"What we need is Hillary." Tyson said. "Remember when you, me, Ray and Max had that big bust up about all that practice once?" Kenny nodded.  
"How can I forget it Tyson, you nearly clobbered me."  
"Well Hillary made us go on that picnic didn't she?"  
"That's what we need!" Max shouted, "A team building day out or something!" Just then Ray came down the stairs. A large bruise was forming across his left cheek. "Ray!" Max stared at the bruise.  
"Have you quite calmed down now Ray?" Mr. Dickinson asked. Ray nodded mutely. "You not only upset Kameko Ray, which I must admit surprised me enough, but you also managed to upset Kai." Ray looked up at Mr. Dickinson.  
"Kai said nothing about being upset." Ray said, his voice horse from shouting and crying. "He only said that Kameko was upset and that I was to apologise to her."  
"Kai may not show it but he was upset." Tyson said, glaring at Ray, something he had never done before in his life. "I didn't want to believe it, that you had actually shouted at Kameko and Kai but when Dizzi played back what she had heard earlier I." Tyson stopped. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt without swearing. Ray hung his head again.  
"I.I don't know what came over me guys." He said.  
"Well my suggestion Ray-Mister," Tyson's grandfather said, "Is you go after Kameko and Kai and apologise."  
"I tried to apologise to Kameko earlier and she just said not to bother." Ray said.  
"Well try again Ray." Tyson said. "And while you're at it you better do a lot of grovelling to." Ray ran out of the building. He walked around for ages until he came to a park where he found Kameko and Kai practicing.  
"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Kameko yelled, launching her blade in to the dish. Kai launched Dranzer at Kameko's blade. "I'll defiantly knock you out this time Kai!" She shouted. Her blade bumped against Dranzer, knocking it back near the edge of the dish. Ray couldn't believe his eyes. Kameko was beating Kai up.  
"You're getting better Kameko." Kai said. "But not good enough! DRANZER FIRE ARROW!" Dranzer spun straight at Kameko's blade knocking it out of the dish on to the dirt.  
"SHIT!" Kameko swore. "Not again! Rargh!" Kameko kicked the ground, sending stones flying in every direction. It was then that she spotted Ray. "Oh look," she said, nudging Kai, "It's Mr. 'I'll just be a jerk'!" Kameko scowled at Ray. Ray turned his head away from her eyes. "What do you want?" She called out. Ray looked up to see her and Kai glaring at him. He walked over to them, stood there for a few minutes and then bowed.  
"I just came to say that I'm sorry." Ray said, straightening. "I.I don't know what came over me back there." He looked in their eyes, hoping for some little forgiveness. Kameko looked at Kai and nodded. Kai nodded back. Kameko then went up to Ray. Ray braced himself for a slap round the face, which was less then he deserved but instead he found Kameko's arms flung around his neck.  
"I forgive you Ray." Kameko said, hugging him tight. Ray couldn't help himself and hugged her back. He cried in to her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Kameko," He sobbed, "I really am."  
"We know you are Ray." Kai said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ray looked at Kai's hand on his shoulder. Kai quickly took it away, not wanting another fight, one a day was enough for even him. "So," Kai said. "What were you crying about this morning? You had me worried." Ray stared at Kai like he was a monster.  
"You were worried about me?" Ray said, astonished.  
"Of course we were!" Kameko said, facing Ray. "What did you expect?"  
"Well I expected you to care Kameko but not Kai, Kai has a habit of keeping emotions locked away."  
"Well I'm trying to change that." Kai said. "You still haven't answered my question Ray." Ray looked away.  
"I.I.I can't say Kai."  
"WHAT!" Kai sputtered out. "WHY?"  
"I just can't. I still have to figure it out properly Kai. Nothing is making sense to me at the moment." Ray said, clutching at his head. "Nothing in my life has EVER made any sense to me to be honest."  
"If it makes you feel better your life isn't the only one that doesn't make sense Ray." Kai said. "I still can't figure mine out, and suddenly deciding that I'm going to show my feelings after so long is going to make it even harder." Ray looked at Kai. The young Russian man in front of him looked scared for. This is the first time I've seen Kai scared of something that hasn't happened yet, Ray thought. "But that doesn't mean," Kai said looking back at Ray, "That I'm going to take it out on two of my friends for no apparent reason." Ray blushed, making the bruise on his cheek smart a little. He put his hand to the bruise and rubbed it. "Sorry about that." Kai said.  
"Don't worry about it. Besides I think we have more important things to deal with haven't we?"  
"We have Kai," Kameko chipped in, "I need to train for the match with you."  
"In that case we better get to it." Ray said. "If you don't mind me helping out that is." He added.  
"Do we have a choice?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes. This made Kameko laugh, which made Kai chuckle which made Kameko laugh even more. When Kai pulled a silly face at Kameko to make her laugh more Ray burst in to fits of laughter and fell backwards on to the floor. "I think Ray's gone mad." Kai said to Kameko.  
"That or you have Kai." Ray said, sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Anyway," Ray said, standing up, "We have work to do if Kameko's going to stand a chance against any of the other teams, or any of us for that matter." 


	6. Chapter 6

The day before the charity event dawned clear and bright. The events of the week before had gone from people's memories and the team was now working as a team again. Kameko woke that morning early, as her coach, Kai, had instructed her to. Kameko had finally perfected her Beybladeing technique and she had quite a bit of control over her bit-beast. To keep her bit-beast safe Kameko kept her in a locket around her neck. Her bit- beast's name was Arelea, the dove of Hope. Before Kameko's father, Alec Dickinson, had died he had given his daughter a bit-beast of great power. Since that day Kameko had never forgotten her fathers' final words to her. 'Never lose hope, even if everything around you seems hopeless, never give up hope.' Kameko always took those words to heart, just as she did the importance of honour. Today Kameko was going to battle against Tyson, to see if she was ready to take Max's place on the team. She had battled against Kai and Ray many times over the last week and she knew all their moves, so it would have been unfair against them if she had battled one of them. Kameko got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She showered and then chose her outfit for the day. She chose her blue cargo trousers with a green belt, a tight white t-shirt and her favourite trainers. She then pulled out of a top draw in her dresser a pair of long, green and turquoise, fingerless gloves. They had been her fathers when he used to Beyblade. They were made of some sort of material that conformed to any persons shape so they fit snugly. Kameko slipped them on. She then pulled out of the same draw a headband. It looked just like Ray's; in fact it was one of Ray's spares that he had given to her once to bandage a cut she'd had. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and then tied the headband round her head, avoiding the ponytail. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Not too bad, she thought to herself. As she left her room she picked up the Beyblade and launcher. She then left her room and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"So where's Kameko this morning?" Tyson asked, stuffing his face with bacon and eggs. "I can't wait to beat her." Ray sighed.  
"She's not that easy Tyson, you'll have to actually work on beating her. And besides," Ray said, "This is only a practice for Kameko."  
"You saying I should go easy on her Ray?" Tyson asked.  
"Definitely not." Kai said with a snort of laughter. "Go easy on her? If anything you should try your hardest not to loose your blade." Kai smiled.  
"She can't be that good." Kenny said. "Can she?" He turned to Ray who just smiled.  
"Wait and see Chief." He said, Just then Kameko walked in to the room. Kenny's mouth hit the table.  
"Oh my God." He said, staring at Kameko. Ray turned round and looked Kameko over. She looked ready for anything. Kai let out a low whistle.  
"Morning boys." Kameko said, sitting down between Kai and Ray.  
"We saved you something before the waste disposal took everything." Kai said. Kameko laughed.  
"Hey," Tyson yelled, "I resent that remark!"  
"If you resent it then why acknowledge it?" Max said.  
"Thanks Kai." Kameko said, still laughing at the argument going on between Max and Tyson. Kai passed Kameko a plate he'd been guarding. Kameko began to eat the food on the plate.  
"So Kameko," Tyson said, "Ready to loose?"  
"Only if you are Tyson." Kameko replied, grinning at him.  
"Oooh touchier." Dizzi said. "Someone's getting their confidence up."  
"Thanks Dizzi." Kameko smiled. "Can someone pass the coffee?" Kai passed Kameko the coffee pot. "Thanks." Tyson kept giving Kameko odd looks, like he didn't trust her. After breakfast everyone made their way out to the back of the hotel where two dishes had been set up for their use.  
"Well now's the crunch time Kai." Ray said. "Do you think she'll be OK?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Ray.  
"Like I said to Tyson, Ray," Kai said, smirking, "He better try his hardest not to loose Dragoon."  
"I just hope you're right." Ray said.  
"OK. Bladers ready?" Kameko and Tyson nodded at Max's words. "Then 3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
"Let's show him what we're all about Arelea!" Kameko said launching her blade in to the dish, her bit beast no attached.  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. In the dish Arelea spun in the same spot as Dragoon came closer and closer.  
"Dodge him!" Kameko yelled. Suddenly with out warning Arelea slid out of the way of the charging blade. "Tackle!" Kameko yelled. Arelea slammed in to Dragoon full force. Dragoon was sent spinning to the other side of the dish.  
"Wow!" Dizzi said as Kenny recorded the action. "These are some stats Chief!" Dizzi said pulling up some stats for Kenny to look at. "This blade is an all rounder but there's something about it that can shift its type."  
"What?" Max asked.  
"Basically Max," Kenny said, excitedly, "Something about Kameko's blade is able to change it from a defensive type blade like yours to an all out offensive blade!" Kenny typed away furiously on Dizzi's key's. "I've never seen a type like it.  
"Go Dragoon, show her what we've got!" Once again Dragoon went to attack Arelea but the other blade dodged his attack again.  
"You're good Tyson," Kameko said, "But not good enough to beat Arelea I'm afraid."  
"Arelea?" Tyson asked. He didn't get a reply though for the next minute Kameko had called out her bit-beast.  
"GO ARELEA!" There was a flash of bright white light and there was a huge dove bit-beast. "ARELEA," Kameko yelled, "WINDS OF HOPE ATTACK!" The next minute Dragoon was lying on the ground outside the dish. Tyson just stared at where his blade had been and then at Kameko.  
"Wow." He exclaimed. "What was that?" He said to himself, staring at his blade, lying in the dusty earth.  
"Does this mean I'm on the team?" Kameko asked Kai, who was staring at Dragoon to.  
"Where did you learn that move Kameko?" He asked.  
"I don't know, it just came to me I guess." Kameko said shrugging.  
"She's got full control over her bit-beast Kai." Ray said. "You came out here and practiced some more last night didn't you Kameko?" Ray said giving her a sly smile.  
"Maybe, maybe not, I'm not telling until someone tells me if I'm on the team or not." Kameko said, folding her arms over her chest.  
"You're on the team." Kai said, smiling at her. "Man I've NEVER seen a person gain control of a bit-beast THAT quickly before." Kai muttered under his breath.  
"Well there's a first time for everything Kai." Kenny said. "Kameko do you want to see your stats?"  
"Sure Chief, how did I do anyway?" Kameko said walking up to him and looking over his shoulder at Dizzi's screen.  
"I'll tell you how you did," Dizzi said, "You ROCKED! Man I've never seen rotation speeds like that and that bit-beast, whit did you call him again?" Dizzi said in a rush. Kameko chuckled.  
"Arelea Dizzi and Arelea's a she not a he."  
"Wow." Dizzi said and went on about the rotation speed. Tyson picked up Dragoon ad stared at it. Dragoon wasn't damaged but the fact that Kameko had knocked him out of the dish was amazing.  
"Hey Kameko," Tyson said, Kameko looked up from Dizzi's screen, "When this tournament is over I'm challenging you to another match."  
"With pleasure Tyson." Kameko said. "I love a challenge."  
"And Dranzer wasn't a challenge?" Kai asked, coming up behind Kameko and placing both hands on her shoulders.  
"Only until I learnt all your moves Kai." Kameko said with a smile. "You fight too much from the head and not from the heart."  
"Battles must be fought with the mind not the heart." Kai said, impassively. "It's the only way to have any chance at a victory." Kameko frowned at him.  
"If you don't battle with your heart Kai-San," She said in a sad tone, "Then you are nothing more than a pawn in a game." With that last comment still ringing in his ears she walked back inside the building. Kai stared after her. Ray frowned at him. Just like HIM, he thought to himself. Kai looked over at Ray, saw him frowning and asked.  
"What? What did I say wrong?"  
"Kameko's right Kai." Ray said. "If you don't fight with at least part of your heart then you're just a pawn of the game." Kai turned to see the others frowning to.  
"But if you don't fight with your head then you're likely to loose." Kai argued back.  
"There's fighting with your head Kai," Max said, "And then there's fighting with you head. Sadly," Max said as Tyson pushed his wheelchair up the ramp in to the building, "You're the latter." Kai was left standing next to the dish, staring at the door. The rest of that day the others practiced like there was no tomorrow, for tomorrow was going to be hard, on all of them. As Kai lay in bed that night he thought about what Kameko had said. 'If you don't battle with your heart Kai-San then you are nothing more than a pawn in a game.' A pawn, Kai thought, I've been one of them nearly all my life, to Voltair, Boris.  
"When can I be my own person?" Kai asked himself.  
"When you start believing that you are your own person." Came a voice from by the door. It was Kameko. "Do you know where Ray is Kai-San?" She asked.  
"No I don't." Kai said turning over under the quilt. "I think he's down stairs with Tyson and the others, at their 'before match' thing." Kai said scornfully. Kai then felt the bed dip. He peered behind him and saw Kameko sitting on the edge of the bed. "Go away." Kai said.  
"Don't say that." Kameko said. "You sound just like how Ray sounded." Kai suddenly felt guilty.  
"Sorry." He said. He sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his slate grey hair. "I'm sorry about what I said to you this morning Kameko."  
"That's OK. Grandpa told me about your time at that abbey place." Kai turned his head. "Does it hurt still?" Kameko asked. Kai looked at her curiously.  
"What?" He asked. He didn't remember hurting himself.  
"The memories."  
"Oh." Kai said. He thought for a while. "They do a little." He said. "But that's not what bothers me."  
"What does then Kai?" Kameko put a hand on his shoulder. Kai looked in to her deep blue eyes. He saw a lonely girl.no a woman.Kai couldn't make her out. She wasn't a girl; she was too old to be considered one now but still acted like one, she was still young enough to be one and she still had that innocence that all children have. "Kai?" The sound of his name brought him out of his trance.  
"Sorry." He muttered. He then said something to himself in Russian.  
"What's wrong with me having blue eyes Kai?" Kameko asked.  
"You understand Russian!" Kai was startled.  
"Having more then one language is useful." Kameko said in Russian. Kameko ten spotted something on the floor of the room. It was a photo. "Do you think that's." She didn't need to finish her sentence.  
"It is." Kai said. He got up out from his bed and picked the photo up. He was tempted to look at the photo but something told him that he didn't' want to know. He placed on Ray's bedside table. Kameko yawned. "Keeping you up am I?" He asked. Kameko smiled shyly. God how that smile turn me on, Kai thought to himself. He walked over to Kameko and grabbed her round the waist.  
"Kai!" Kameko was a bit startled. "What.?" What ever she was going to ask was cut off by Kai's lips being placed over hers. She was surprised to say the least and, after the initial shock, kissed him back. Kai was surprised when she kissed him back but didn't complain. "Mmmm." Kameko sighed contentedly. When the kiss was over Kameko looked at Kai. "That was unexpected." She said, smiling.  
"I even surprised myself." Kai said, holding her loosely against him. "I've been wondering if I should tell you how I feel about you for the last hour." He said. "I don't know why," Kai bowed his head, "But from the minute I saw you," he took Kameko's hands in his, "I felt something."  
"Like you weren't in control?" Kameko asked. Kai nodded. "I felt the same way." Kameko rested her head against Kai's chest, his steady heartbeat being a comfort to her.  
"Do you think Ray feels the same way about you that I do?" Kai asked. Kameko looked up at him. "That could be the reason why he was angry at us. He might have thought I was taking you away from him." Kameko shook her head.  
"Oh no," she said smiling, "It's him and Mariah, all the way, however coolly she tries to act when she's around him Kai," Kameko smirked, tapping the side of her head, "I can feel her feeling for him. She's besotted with him." Kai stared at Kameko.  
"Serious?" He said; his eyebrows raised in query.  
"No word of a lie comes out of my mouth Kai." Kameko said.  
"In that case Kameko Dickinson maybe you should tell me." Kai then put his mouth close to her ear and whispered in Russian. "Do you love me?" He felt Kameko shudder. Kameko replied in Russian.  
"More then you can imagine Kai Hiwatari." She said, pulling his head down to her sand kissing him hard. Kai didn't object though. All the while a figure sat outside on a ledge of a building opposite.  
"Soon." The figure said to her companions. "Soon we will make then pay for what they did to him."  
"Most certainly." Another said, "No one steals one of our own and gets away with it." 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day dawned bright and clear, which was a change, or so the weatherman said. Kameko woke up that morning in her own bed where, she figured, Kai had put her after she feel asleep on his bed after their long chat and the pillow fight. He had shown her a picture of his parents, taken just day's before they were killed. Kameko had shown him a photo of her and her parents when she was little, while her mother still was happy enough to go out.  
"She doesn't go out these days. She's still mourning the deaf of my father." Kai had said that she looked very much like her father; she had his smile. "Thanks. Just don't say I'm JUST like my father though." Kameko said, giving Kai a warning glare.  
"Why ever not?" Kai said.  
"I hate being compared to him, I'll never be him and I don't want to be." Kai had told her to chill a bit. That had been what had started the pillow fight. Ray had walked in just after it had started and had gotten a pillow thrown at him, by accident. Ray just looked at them both, laughed and asked if he could join in. Kameko smiled to herself, the memories of last night being very happy ones. Kameko got up and took a shower to help her clear her mind and prepare herself for the first match. When Kameko came out she pulled out a special outfit she had been saving for the occasion. It consisted of her own headband, similar to Rays but with a different symbol on it, she didn't know what it was but she had seen in and had fallen in love with it. The outfit also consisted of a tight white shoulder less t-shirt with the ying-yang symbol on it. She pulled out her blue combat trousers and green belt, pulled on her trainers and her gloves that she had worn yesterday. As she tied the headband round her head she looked in the mirror. She did look like her father, apart from the fact she had dyed her hair green and was a girl. Her hair had been black and even now she could see the roots turning black. I better go to the hairdressers and get that sorted out, she thought as she left the room and walked towards Kai and Ray's room. She knocked on the door. "Kai," she called, "Ray. Are you two up?" The door flew open to reveal Ray, toothbrush in mouth and hair hanging all over the place. Kameko stared for a minute then burst out laughing.  
"Wath tho funny?" Ray asked around the toothbrush.  
"Nothing Ray." Kameko said, wiping her eyes. "Where's Kai?" She asked. Ray pointed over to the closet where Kai had ducked.  
"Getthing drethed."  
"Sorry Ray," Kai said coming out from the closet, "But I don't think Kameko understands toothbrush." Kameko burst in to laughter again. "Good morning to you to." Kai said, rolling his eyes. Ray went back in to the bathroom and spat out the toothpaste and finished up with the toothbrush.  
"Happy now Kai." He said walking out of the bathroom, tugging at his hair with the hairbrush. "Dratted knots." He muttered under his breath. Kai laughed this time. "What is so funny you two?" Ray asked, exasperated.  
"Just the that's what Kameko was like the day you lost it at us." Kai said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Ray raised his eyebrows.  
"You're kidding?" Ray said. Both shook their heads. Kameko then went up to Ray and pulled the hairbrush out of his hair. "What are you doing?"  
"You've still got to finish getting your shirt on Ray," Kameko said, "I'll brush your hair for you, I have the same trouble if I don't do it slowly." As ray sat down on the bed and buttoned up his Chinese shirt Kameko brushed his long black hair with quick, deft movements. In minutes Ray's hair was tied back in its usual style and he was pulling on his shoes. "There," Kameko said, "Isn't that better?" Ray nodded.  
"Thanks Kame." Ray said. "You ready Kai?" Ray yelled towards the bathroom.  
"Yeah I'm ready." Kai said. He walked out and Ray stared at him.  
"Man Kai," Ray said, "I haven't seen that outfit in a while."  
"Believe it or not Ray it's the only one I could find." Kai was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red trimming on it. He also wore blue combat trousers with a strange belt, along with his usual trainers. "Something's missing though." Kai said looking in the mirror. Kameko then rushed out of the room and was back minutes later carrying a long white scarf. "Ah." Kai took the scarf and put it on. "That's better."  
"Definitely a long time since I've seen that outfit Kai." Ray said. "Brrr." Ray said, shivering in mock terror. "Brings back some nasty memories."  
"In that case let's not go there then shall we?" Kai said. It was then that Kameko noticed the blue markings on Kai's face. "Something wrong Kameko?" Kai asked.  
"No." Kameko then went up to Kai and kissed him on the cheek. "Just thinking how cute those markings make you look."  
"Pardon me while I puke." Ray said making a face. Kai threw a pillow at him. "Hey not again Kai! Do you know how long it took for me to get all the feathers out of my hair?"  
"Over two hours Ray. Anyway something still feels like it's missing." Kai said.  
"Maybe these?" Ray said throwing Kai's gauntlets over.  
"Thanks." Kai pulled them on and looked in the mirror again. "That's it, complete."  
"Then let's go, I'm starving." Kameko said. She then hit Kai on the arm. "Tag you're it!"  
"I've never been 'it' and I don't plan on being 'it' either!" Kai said running out of the room, Ray close on their heels. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kameko came to a dead stop. Ray banged in to her, knocking her off the last step in to Kai's arms.  
"Hey," Ray said, "What's the big idea of stopping?" Ray then looked towards the door of the hotel. There stood a group of four people, four people whom Ray recognised. They weren't the White Tigers though. "R.Rochelle?" Ray stuttered out. A girl with slate grey hair and bright blue hair stepped forward. "It.it can't be!" Ray yelled.  
"Oh but it is brother." The girl said. Just then Tyson and the others came out of the lift.  
"Hey what's going on?" Tyson asked. "Ray are you OK?"  
"I'm surprised he's OK." The girl said, stepping forward again. "After what YOU did to him." She pointed at Kai and Kameko.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Max demanded. "Kai and Kameko have done nothing to Ray!"  
"Shut up will you!" A boy with blonde hair said.  
"Edward!" The slate haired girl scowled at her. "We're not here to teach them a lesson. We're here to get my brother back." Rochelle said, turning back to Ray. "Raymond," She said in a soft tone, "It's time to go home" She held her hand out to Ray.  
"Raymond." Tyson said. "What kind of a name is that?"  
"My name." Ray said, scowling at Tyson." Tyson stepped back a bit. Ray then turned back to Rochelle. "I can't come back Rochelle."  
"Why ever not Raymond?" A boy with brown hair and eyes said. "We've been planning this for YEARS! We've come to take you home!" He yelled.  
"I just can't! I don't know why but I can't come home!" Ray yelled at them. "I'm sorry if you've planned this for years Tyler but I can't come home."  
"If he doesn't want to come home cousin then we should just leave him." A boy with jet-black hair and golden eyes stepped out of the shadows. Everyone gasped; he looked just like Ray. Kameko gasped.  
"Kai," Kameko said, "I think I'm seeing double." Kai held her close to him.  
"Who are you?" Kai demanded. "I want an answer!"  
"You mean to say you haven't told them who you are Raymond?" Rochelle said to Ray. Ray turned his head from her.  
"No I haven't and I'm not going to either." Ray said he then turned back to her. "Go AWAY!" He yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Ray shouted. Tyson backed in to Kenny, who was shaking. Kai held on to Kameko even tighter, for his own sake as much for hers. Max sat there, head bent, trying to hide how scared he was to see Ray mad. The four people in the doorway to the hotel backed away a bit. The Rochelle stepped forward again.  
"Why haven't you told them Raymond?" She asked, quietly. "Why haven't you told them who you really are?"  
"It's none of you business Rochelle now just leave."  
"No way in a million years Ray!" Tyler yelled. Kenny suddenly squeaked.  
"Oh my God Tyson he looks just like you!" Tyson looked at Kenny as if he was an alien.  
"What?" Tyson said.  
"That Tyler kid looks like you! That Edward kid looks like Max and that Rochelle girl looks like Kai!" Kenny squeaked out again. Rochelle turned to Kenny, who hid behind Max's wheelchair.  
"I can see why you were in charge of the data for the Bladebreakers now Kenny." The girl said. "He's right," She said in a clear voice, "We do look like you guys."  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM!" Ray yelled, fright in his eyes. Kameko couldn't figure out what was going on. She was confused as Rochelle and Ray continued to shout and the other join in Kameko finally had had enough.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kameko screamed. "Please," Kameko sobbed, "Please stop this I can't take it!"  
"See what you're shouting is doing." Kai said. "Kameko can sense your feelings, she's being bombarded with them and it's hurting her!" He held Kameko closer to him. "It's OK Kameko, just calm down baby." He said, stroking her hair. Ray looked over at Kameko and suddenly his eyes welled up with tears. He sank to his knees. Tyson was at his side instantly, with a comforting hand. "And my guess is that, because Kameko and Ray are related," Kai continued, "They share the same ability." Ray nodded.  
"You know they're related?" Rochelle said.  
"Of course we do!" Tyson yelled, "The White Tigers told us when we went to Croydon and met them in the library."  
"Good old Uncle Lee to go and say something." Rochelle said scowling. "Typical of him to go and open his big mouth."  
"Look," Kameko yelled out, her tears forgotten, "I don't care what Ray says just tell us something!" Ray then raised his head.  
"I'll tell them." Ray said. "But AFTER the match."  
"Fair enough brother." Rochelle said. "We'll be watching."  
  
///  
  
As the match began between Ray and Gary no one could help but feel apprehensive. Kameko kept sneaking peeks at the four people sitting with Max, Tyson's grandfather and her grandfather. They looked so much like a mixture of people she knew, herself and Kai included. Ray won his match against Gary and came and sat down next to Kameko.  
"You OK?" He asked her. She nodded.  
"Kameko." Kai said, standing up. "You're going next. It looks like you're up against Lee." Kai said in am impassive tone. Kameko simply nodded her head and stood up, grasping her blade and launcher.  
"And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you the newest blader to join us." D.J. Jazz Man yelled over the screaming of the crowed. "I present to you the one, the only, KAMEKO!" The crowd went wild as Kameko stepped up to the dish.  
"She's something isn't she?" One of the commentators said.  
"You said it. And man you should see the stats on her blade. WOW they are OFF the scale and in to the stratosphere." Kameko grimaced. She hated being here, especially with those people that Ray knew from somewhere watching her.  
"Concentrate!" She heard Kai yell at her. She turned and nodded.  
"Bladers are you ready?" D.J. Jazz Man yelled at Kameko and Lee. Both nodded. "Then 3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Kameko wasted no time in blocking out everything but her blade.  
"Galion attack!" Lee cried.  
"Arelea dodge his attack!" Arelea dodged Lee's blade as if it was going in slow motion. "Now tackle him with your wind attack!" Kameko yelled. Arelea spun right in to Lee's blade and sent it spinning out of the dish.  
"I don't believe it!" The commentator's screamed. "Lee is out of the dish!" Kameko walked off to the sound of cheers in her ears.  
"Nice job." Kai said, slapping her on the shoulder. He was up next against Mariah. One more round, Kameko thought to her self, and then we find out what the hell is going on here. Mariah wasn't easy to beat but somehow Kai had pulled it off. As they exited the stadium the group of four people Ray knew came out of the stands with Mr. Dickinson, Tyson's Grandfather and Kenny.  
"Now," Kameko said to Rochelle, "We're going to get some answers." Kameko glared at the girl, something about her put her back up.  
"Fine by me." Rochelle said.  
  
///  
  
Everyone sat down in the same living room they had sat down in when they first arrived at the hotel. Ray sat with Kameko and Kai. Tyson and Kenny sat near Max, Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandfather. Rochelle and her friends sat on the other side of the room.  
"So." Kai said. "What is it you're going to tell us?" Ray then sighed and got up from his seat.  
"As you know," Ray said, "Rochelle here is my sister," he indicated Rochelle, "And this is Ryan." Indicated the boy with jet-black hair. "He's my cousin." He said. Ryan nodded at Kai and Kameko.  
"That's right," Rochelle said, "I'm Raymonds sister. And we have come a long way to take him home."  
"A VERY long way." Tyler said, glaring at Kai.  
"And like I said," Ray snarled at her, "I don't WANT to go home, I CAN'T go home."  
"Stop it." Kameko got up and pushed Ray back down in to his seat. "We don't need this." She said. "Just tell us what Ray has forgotten to tell us Rochelle."  
"Always the diplomat weren't you Kameko." Rochelle said with a smile.  
"You keep speaking in the past tense dear." Mr. Dickinson said to the girl. "May I ask why?" Rochelle looked at Mr. Dickinson with sad eyes.  
"Because we're from the future." She said.  
"That's stupid." Tyson said. "There's no such thing as time travel."  
"That's what my father always said." Tyler said turning to Tyson. "He stopped saying that when Raymond got sucked in to the time machine in BIO- VOLTS lab though!" He turned on Kai. "Your bloody grandfather took away my best friend and it's taken us over ten years to get here!" Tyler scowled at Kai, his brown eyes flashing with anger. "It took us ten sodding years to fix that machine and then transport our selves to an appropriate time in YOUR SODDING LIVES!"  
"Let me get this straight." Kameko said quietly and calmly. "You're saying that you and Ray are from the future."  
"That's what I just said lady." Tyler said.  
"So if Ray is from the future then that means that Ray and I aren't cousins or brother and sister." She said quietly.  
"No." Rochelle said. "You are definitely not brother and sister and certainly not cousins." Ray cut in.  
"You're my mother." Kenny who had been drinking a soda spat most of it out.  
"YOU WHAT?" Tyson yelled. "No way in a million are you and Kameko mother and son, no WAY!" Tyson yelled.  
"Shut up Tyson." Ray said. "Just shut up for once." Tyson was so shocked that he say back down. "Yes Kameko you are my mother." Ray didn't look up.  
"Then, now I'm just stabbing at random targets," Kameko said calmly, "That Kai is your father." Ray nodded. Kai stared open mouthed at Ray.  
"I'm going to agree with Tyson for once here guys. There is no way in a million me and Ray are related." Kai said.  
"It's true though." Ray said, he was crying now. "You and Kameko are my parents." He then turned to them "AND I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
"Why Ray?" Kameko asked calmly. "Why do you hate us? Did we abuse you? Did we not treat you fairly? Unless you tell us Ray we will never know." Kameko sat next to Ray.  
"I hate you," Ray said with malaise in his voice, "Because you abandoned me! You left me with while you went running off after." Ray stopped abruptly mid-sentence, as if finally understanding something. "After.Uncle.Ray." Ray just stared at his hands. Realisation hit Rochelle and the others suddenly.  
"My God." Rochelle said. "And all this time we thought you two never cared for Raymond." This caught Kameko's attention. She scowled at Rochelle.  
"How dare you!" Kameko said. "How DARE you say that about me!" Kai was taken aback and grabbed at Kameko as she went to hit Rochelle. "I would NEVER do anything like that do you understand me?" Kameko roared at her. Rochelle was as taken aback as Kai was. "NEVER!"  
"Kameko!" Mr. Dickinson yelled at his granddaughter. "Control yourself young lady." Kameko turned to her grandfather and stopped struggling against Kai's grip.  
"I'm sorry." Kameko said sinking in to Kai's grip. "I don't know what came over me."  
"I do." Ray said. "I remember from my past, you loosing your temper at one of my teachers at school." Ray chuckled. "Let's just say you gave her a nervous break down." Kai smiled. He now knew why he felt paternal towards Ray at times, it was because in the future Ray was his son and he was feeling it now, in the past.  
"So," Tyler said looking upset, "Ray can't come back with us?" Rochelle shook her head.  
"No Tyler he can't. Not unless he wants to disrupt the entire balance of the time stream, which is what we've probably done." She then turned to Kameko and Kai. "May I speak to you two alone?" She asked. Kameko and Kai nodded. Once the others had left the room Rochelle spoke. "I'm sorry I accused you two of not caring for him."  
"It's not us you should apologise to Rochelle." Kameko said. "We're not your parents, yet anyway."  
"It's them you should apologise to." Kai finished. Rochelle then looked at them. There were tears in her eyes.  
"I never got to see you two when you were younger." She said.  
"What do you mean?" Kameko said, walking up to the girl and laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"After Raymond disappeared you two sent me away to boarding school." Rochelle looked at Kameko in particular. "I'm the one who should hate you more then Raymond but something tells me you two will have your reasons for doing so."  
"I'm sure we will." Kai said. "Rochelle." He said, lifting the girls face so he could see her. "What a pretty name."  
"You choose it." She said, smiling at her father-to-be.  
"And it suits you."  
"Listen," she said suddenly, "You see these arm bands?" She pointed to a metal band she wore. Kameko and Kai nodded. "It's a temporal time displacement band, it allows us to be out of our time. These have a time limit on them, and that time limit is almost up. Please," She said hurriedly, "Be careful. Don't let Voltair touch you, either of you!"  
"What has.?" But before Kameko could finish her question Rochelle was gone. "Don't let Voltair." Kameko clung to Kai. "What would he want with us Kai?" She looked up at Kai. Kai shook his head and held on to her tight.  
"What ever he wants with us Kameko," He said, "I won't let him touch you, not without a fight." 


	8. Chapter 8

Just then Ray came running back in to the room.  
"Where's Rochelle gone!" He yelled. "Where is she?"  
"She's gone Ray." Kai said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She said something about a time limit." Ray looked shocked and then burst in to tears. Kai took Ray in to his arms. "I'm sorry Ray." Was all he could say, it didn't seem to help Ray though.  
"I'll never see her again!" Tyson and the others stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. "I never got to tell her how much I missed her!" Ray wasn't holding anything back. Kameko could see that some thing's were going to be said and done this afternoon that might hurt some people, namely her self and Kai, and she didn't want the others to be on the receiving end of any of the things that were gong to be said.  
"Guys," She said turning to the others at the door, "I think you should go and practice or something." She then looked at Kai who nodded in agreement.  
"Go," he said, "This is between Ray, Kameko and I." The others left, closing the door behind them. "Ray." Kai said. "Do you want to sit down and talk this through with us? We're still a bit confused." Ray looked up at Kai, tears still streaming down his face. Ray nodded and Kai led him through to the more private lounge the suit boasted. Kameko followed, shutting the door behind her. "Now," Kai said, sitting Ray down in one of the big comfy looking chairs, "Tell us everything, and I mean everything Ray." Kai said, sitting in the chair opposite Ray. Kameko sat down on the arm of the chair. Ray looked at them, suddenly remembering when he was little his parents had sat him down just like this and had asked him why he always came home from school with bruises on his arms. Ray suddenly felt scared like he had that day, the bullies had said that if he told his parents of the teachers what they were doing they would kill him, the same feeling he had felt that day bubbled in his stomach. "Ray," Kai said, seeing the fear in Ray's eyes, "We're not going to kill you, we only want to know the truth." Ray didn't say a word. Kai went to say something else but Kameko put her hand on his arm.  
"Let him tell us in his own time Kai." Kameko said. "I can feel an old fear in him, welling up from some old memory." Kameko the got up and walked over to the large drinks cabinet in the corner and poured three drinks. She handed one to Ray. Ray looked up and took the glass.  
"Thank you." He said, finally finding his voice.  
"Now," Kai said in a firm tone, "Tell us. What is going on here Ray? You say that Kameko and I are your parents. That I understand, in an odd way."  
"What we don't understand," Kameko said, "Is HOW." Ray looked at them both.  
"H.how what?" He managed to get out.  
"How did you get here, what were the circumstances?" Kai said. "Or don't you feel ready to tell us?"  
"I.I want to tell you but something keeps telling me no." Ray put his head in his hands again. "I don't know." He wailed. Kameko got up off the arm of the chair and knelt down beside Ray. He laid a hand on his leg.  
"Ray. Like I said earlier you need to tell us in your own time. If that means never then I'm OK with that. I want you to understand something though." Ray looked down at Kameko, who smiled. "If ever you need to talk to someone you can come and talk to me, any time of day or night, do you understand?" Ray nodded. "OK. Right now we have more pressing business to attend to."  
"What's that?" Kai asked.  
"Those people who attacked Ray and Max, that's what." Kameko turned to Ray. "It wasn't your sister or any of her friends that attacked you was it?"  
"No," Ray said, shaking his head, "Definitely not them. They wouldn't attack any of us, especially me. It was someone else, someone I recognised from somewhere but couldn't quite place the face with a name." Ray looked up at Kai. "He reminded me of you Kai." Kai looked shocked.  
"Are you trying to say.?"  
"NO." Ray said quickly. "No I'm not. I'm just saying he reminded me of you but it wasn't you. Something about him just.his manner, the way he stood, the way he acted.it was mainly what he said though that reminded me of you."  
"What did he say?" Kameko asked, laying a hand on Kai's arm.  
"He said something like; 'We shall see about that shall we? These people were asking for this, they were worthless peasants.' What did he mean?" Kameko walked over to the window in the room and stared out across the landscape to the near by cathedral, St. Paul's. She watched as the evening sun glinted off the stark white doom and then began to sink behind the doom, illuminating like a halo. Kai came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Kameko laid a hand over Kai's.  
"About the entire day and how it's gone, that's all babe." Kai smiled.  
"My new nickname is it? Babe?" Kameko turned round and hugged Kai. She didn't know why but something about the cold-hearted man intrigued her. Something made her want to be with him, show him the joys of emotions. Kameko nodded. "Ray's gone to get something, said he wanted us to see a little of the future." Kai frowned. "Personally I don't want to."  
"But Kai," Kameko said, turning her head up so she could see him, "We already have. Rochelle and her friends, I have a feeling they're the other's kids from the future." Kai looked out at the quickly darkening sky.  
"Maybe you're right Kameko, maybe you're right."  
"You'll still be saying that when you're older Kai." Kai and Kameko jumped. Ray stood, leaning up against the doorframe, a smile on his face. Kameko didn't know why but something wasn't quite right with this scene. She then spotted the scar of Ray's left cheek; it hadn't been there before. "Observant as always Kameko." Ray said.  
"Who are you? You're not Ray!" Kameko said.  
"I am Kameko, just not the Ray you know at the moment. I'm here to give you a warning." He walked up to Kameko and Kai. "What ever you do," He frowned, "Do NOT let Bio Volt get a hold of you."  
"That's the same warning Rochelle gave to us." Kameko said, her hand rising to her mouth in shock.  
"Listen to me!" Ray demanded. "If they do get you Kameko DON'T let them break you, you're stronger then you think and Kai," His eyes turned to his father, "Don't let Voltair tell you anything different to what you know is true, what is RIGHT!" He looked at them both with pleading eyes. "Please promise me!" He seemed desperate. They both nodded. Suddenly a noise came from outside the door and before either of them could say another word Ray was gone. Kai clutched on to Kameko, what ever was out there WASN'T Ray returning.  
"Kameko get behind me now." He said as the door burst open to reveal two bladers. Kai noted instantly that they both wore the Bio Volt symbol on their jackets. Suddenly there was a crash and Kameko screamed. "KAMEKO!" Kai screamed himself as he was attacked from all directions, not knowing where to turn. Suddenly he was hit from behind. The last thing he saw was a pair of feet. The last thing he heard was the voice of his grandfather.  
"I think you need re-educating my dear boy." Then everything went black.  
  
///  
  
The others were downstairs now. They had gotten a great shock when those friends of Ray's sisters had suddenly started disappearing. Tyson had screeched when that boy, Tyler, had vanished, he'd been about to asking him who his father was; he had a strange feeling that he was. Tyson shivered. Him, a father? There must be a mistake, he wasn't father material, never had been and never would be.  
"I still can't believe," Max was saying, "That Kai and Kameko actually got together in the first place. I mean," Max added, "Kai's a bit of a cold-hearted ass-hole isn't he."  
"True enough." Kenny said  
"Never judge a book by it's cover boys" Dizzi said. "I still can't believe what you've just told me, Ray is actually the son of Kameko Dickinson and Kai Hiwatari. Still a bit hard to process."  
"You're telling me that Dizzi." Mr. Dickinson said. "I mean that's my granddaughter we're talking about." He sighed. "I'm going for a walk, do any of you boy's want to join me?" They all shook their heads. Mr. Dickinson then left the building.  
"This is just madness." Tyson said. It was the first thing he had said in an hour. "How can Ray be Kai and Kameko's son? He's the same bloody age as US!"  
"From what I could make out," Kenny said, "Ray was sucked in to some sort of time machine and got stuck here, in the past." Kenny sighed. "It's like Dizzi said, still a bit hard to process."  
"Oh dear." Dizzi said suddenly.  
"What's wrong now, you found a fire wall?" Kenny asked.  
"No." Dizzi said. "We've got company!" Dizzi yelled as windows and doors suddenly started to smash and break.  
"We're in big trouble." Tyson said. "BIG TROUBLE!" That was the last thing he said as the knock out gas was thrown in and started knocking out all the people in the hotel. As Tyson fell to the ground he thought he heard a woman scream. He then heard Kai scream out Kameko's name. After that everything was black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Author: Oh my God. :-O. What's going on? What does Bio Volt want with our heroes?  
  
Kai: I don't know but what ever you do you better bloody do something about it! I'm actually quite absorbed in this story, and that Kameko chick IS major hot stuff!  
  
Ray: This is definitely a new way to portray a family theme in a Beyblade Fanfic.  
  
Kenny: You're telling them and us that?  
  
Kai: Who asked you lot to butt in? Anyway please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kameko stirred. The floor of the room was cold and hard. She tried to move but realised that it wasn't any good. She tried to open her eyes but something was covering them, the groaned in annoyance. Just then she heard the sound of a key in a lock and chains and bolts being thrown back like pieces of soiled meat on to the rubbish pile.  
"Ah." A voice said. "Our little friend is awake." The voice was cold and uncaring; no emotion was distinguishable. The next thing Kameko knew that blindfold had been pulled off, with a great amount of force. The room, thought dark and dingy, seemed full of blinding light. "We meet at last Miss. Dickinson." The voice said. Slowly Kameko opened her eyes. In front of her stood a tall man with purple hair and wore a strange pair of goggles. Kameko recognised him at once from the many photos her grandfather had shown her. This was Boris Balkov. This was Voltairs main man, the henchman, the evil sidekick to the super villain. This was the man who had tortured and corrupted Kai. Kameko showed no emotion, like Kai had taught her, but inside her there was a mixture of fear, disgust, loathing and anger, all directed at this one horrific and inexplicable man. "I hope you slept well."  
"Grrrrr!" Kameko growled at him. If she had said anything it would have been nothing but a long list of abusive and vulgar words, all directed at him and his parentage.  
"Quite the rebel, aren't we Miss. Dickinson."  
"Where's Kai?" Kameko, ignoring the question, demanded through gritted teeth. "Where is he? Tell me what you've done with him."  
"Now, now, Miss. Dickinson I don't think you're really in the position to be demanding anything." Boris chuckled. A shiver ran up and down Kameko's spine several times. "Anyway Miss.Kameko isn't it? You'll be having company very shortly." With those last words Boris turned on his heels and walked out the door, saying something to the guard, a boy Kameko noted, in Russian. Once Boris had left the room the boy slammed the door shut. It was at that moment that Kameko realised she wasn't on the floor but chained and shackled to the wall of a cell. The shackles bit in to her wrists as she tried to slip out of them, but she didn't care. Just then the door opened again and the guard came in and unchained and unshackled Kameko before giving her a swift kick to the stomach. It was only enough though to wind her but it was all that was needed for while he had been untying her from her bonds two other boy's had brought in two more figures. One was Kenny, badly bruised but other wise not badly hurt. The other was Ray. Ray's face was a mass of bruises and cuts. His shirt was missing and Kameko could see, even through the dim light that Ray's body was a mass of contusions. As soon as Kameko had regained her breath she crawled over to Ray.  
"Ray." She whispered. "Ray?" Ray stirred.  
"Kameko?" Ray's voice was barely auditable and horse. "Where?"  
"Shh." Kameko said. She noticed a canteen of water. She opened it, smelt it and decided it was OK. "Here," She said placing the canteen to Ray's lips. "Drink." Ray took a sip from the canteen. "What happened Ray- San?" Kameko asked.  
"That last thing I remember Kameko," Ray managed to get out, "Was being attacked from behind. The next thing I know I'm in this large room. These guy's then starting beating me about but then they backed off." Ray went in tot a coughing fit. Kameko placed the canteen at his lips again and let him drink. "Then," Ray continued, "They started launching Beyblades at me. The didn't have defence rings at all and the attack rings were like knives." Ray winced. So that's how you got all these cut's. Kameko thought. "Is Kenny OK?" Ray asked. Just then Kenny gave a grown and sat up.  
"Ouch." Kenny clutched his head. "What happen.RAY!" Kenny was by the pair of them instantly. "Are you OK?"  
"I'll be OK." Ray said, giving a weak smile.  
"Not unless I deal with these wounds you won't." Kameko said. "Kenny rest Ray's head on your lap for me, yes like that." Kameko then got up and banged on the door. "Hey!" She yelled. *"? ???????? ? ???????! ??????????!" The guard opened a hatch in the door.  
*"??????" He asked. Kameko pointed to Ray. The guard then shut the hatch. Kameko swore, making Kenny blush and Ray stare.  
"Sorry." Kameko said, blushing. Just then the door opened and the guard handed Kameko a medical box, bowl of warm water, disinfectant and cloths. *"?! ???????." Kameko said taking the tray the boy handed her. The guard closed the door and locked it. "I didn't think he was coming back." Kameko said. She then set to tending Ray's wounds. Soon all the wounds were bandaged and clean. "Do you feel better Ray?" Kameko asked.  
"A lot, thank you Kameko." Ray said. "I didn't know you spoke Russian."  
"Something my father always insisted on, he was a diplomat and other languages come in handy."  
"Did you ever speak to Kai in Russian?" Kenny asked.  
"Yes Kenny," Kameko said, raising one eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Because a few nights ago I heard a woman talking to Kai. I had Dizzi translate what she was saying." Kameko waited for Kenny to go on. "She was saying something about talent." Kameko smiled.  
"You never knew Kai was a poet did you Kenny?" Kenny shook his head. "Kai asked me if I spoke Russian. When I said I did he asked me if I minded all our conversation's being in Russian. It was only after I swore to use only Russian when I was around just him that he showed me something."  
"What?" Ray asked.  
"You remember Kai always carried around that little black book?" The two boys nodded. "Well it was full of poems. He is very talented." Kameko said smiling, it wasn't a happy one though, it was sad.  
"How talented?" Ray asked.  
"Very. Almost as good as Edgar Allen Poe."  
"Who?" Kenny asked, looking puzzled.  
"You've never read The Raven then have you?" Kameko said. She sighed. "He's as good as the best poet you can think of."  
"Can't really think of one." Ray said, clutching at his side.  
"Is something wrong Ray?" Kameko said.  
"My side aches. It's nothing really." Ray said, smiling. Just then the door opened again and two more figures were thrown in. It was Tyson and Max. Tyson didn't look too bad and neither did Max but both had large cuts. They both groaned and raised them selves up off the floor.  
"Tyson! Max! Are you two OK?" Kameko said, running first to Tyson to check the large slash on his chest.  
"I'm OK Kameko." Tyson said. "Argh!"  
"Understatement of the year." Kenny said. He passed Kameko the medical kit so she could clean up Tyson's wounds. "What happened to you two?"  
"The were asking up questions." Max said, taking an antiseptic wipe and started wiping away some of the dried blood on his arm where there were a myriad of little cut's, which had healed slightly, had been re opened. "Questions about something called Mistrix." Max said. Kameko stared at Max in dismay.  
"You didn't say anything did you?" She asked, pleading. "Any of you?"  
"We didn't say anything Kameko," Tyson said, wincing, "Mainly because we didn't know WHAT the hell they were talking about."  
"They haven't questioned you?" Kenny asked. Kameko shook her head.  
"Now that we've got one thing sorted out then let's sort out the other thing." Ray said frowning. "Where's Kai?"  
"I asked that guy Boris." Kameko started when the others looked shocked.  
"BORIS! As in the that MONSTER that controlled the Demolition Boys back in the World Tournament?" Tyson shouted.  
"Yes Tyson the same." Kameko said with a scowl. "I asked him about Kai and he said that he thought I wasn't in a position to be 'demanding' anything." Kameko let out a low growl. Max stared at Kameko, he had never heard her growl in all the time he had known her, of which was six months. "What's wrong Max?" Kameko asked, still with a thrown on her face.  
"Nothing Kame." Max said quickly. I hope Kai's OK. Max thought.  
  
///  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes. He groaned at the pain in his head as he sat up.  
"Ah. Kai you're awake." Kai recognised the voice instantly. His headache disappeared and his vision cleared. He turned to Boris and growled. "Still feisty aren't we young Hiwatari." Boris said, smirking. "Just like Miss. Dickinson."  
"Where's Kameko!" Kai demanded, just as Kameko had earlier. "Tell me where she is you monster!"  
"Do I sense that you have feeling for someone?" The other voice Kai heard was one he loathed even more. His grandfather stepped out of the shadows like a monster from a children's story. "Feeling's are for the weak." With that Voltair back handed Kai across the face and sent him sprawling across the room. "Those who feel are weak. Didn't I teach you ANYTHING when you were under my care or did it just all go in one ear and out of the other?" Voltair hit Kai again.  
"Get off of me you monster!" Kai yelled, clutching his side in agony where Voltair had just kicked him. "I'm not under you 'care' any more, I'm my own person!" Kai said.  
"That's where you're wrong Kai." Voltair said, grabbing Kai by the scruff of his neck and throwing Kai against a column. "You are right that you're not under my care any more but," he sneered at Kai, "I OWN you. You are far from being your own person." Just then something crashed open but Kai didn't heed it. Voltai picked Kai up by the front of Kai's shirt and held him about an inch from his face. "Far from it. You are MINE!"  
  
///  
  
Kameko lay on the only bed in the cell, quietly letting Max tend to her wrists where the shackles had bitten in to them.  
"I'm surprised," Max was saying, "That you didn't faint from blood loss." He had disinfected the wounds and was now wrapping bandages around her wrists. He then took off the gloves he had brought in Croydon, before they had been abducted, and put them on Kameko. "There," he said with a smile, "Fit's like a glove, pardon the pun." Max said as Ray and Kenny groaned. "Just trying to lighten the atmosphere guys."  
"There's no point." Max turned to Tyson.  
"What? Did I just hear the great Tyson saying that there wasn't any point to something?" Max smacked his forehead. "I must have mishear you or something buddy." Max said.  
"You heard correct." Tyson said. He was sitting in the corner nearest the door of the cell. "I have to admit guy's this DOES look bleak." That was the last straw for Ray.  
"That's it! I've had enough! We are getting out of here even if it's the last thing I do!" Ray staggered up and promptly fell to the floor. Kameko ran over to him.  
"It will be the last thing you do if you try a stunt like that again Ray." Kameko gave him a withering look and then turned it on Tyson. "And YOU," Kameko said with force. "Can quit the 'I'm so sorry for myself' attitude. We ARE going to get out of this. We are NOT, I repeat, NOT going to give up! Do you understand me Tyson?"  
"You've stopped." Max said.  
"Stopped what?" Kameko turned puzzled eyes on Max.  
"Saying things like 'Ray-San'. You've stopped it." Max said with a smile.  
"Well that was random if ever I heard it." Kenny said. Just then Kenny noticed something underneath the bed. "What's that?" Kenny went over and rummaged around under the bed until his hands touched it. A smile spread across his face. Kameko, who had been berating Tyson more, looked over at Kenny in bewilderment.  
"Chief what ARE you doing?" she asked. Just then Kenny pulled out a flat black box.  
"It's." Kenny opened it p. "It's.My God." He whispered and signalled the others to do so. "It's Dizzi!"  
"What!" Kameko said in surprise. "But?"  
"Who knows but how ever she got here," Ray whispered, "We better keep it quiet." He then turned to Kenny. "Is Dizzi functioning?"  
"You bet she is, nut the speakers been switched off on the computer." Kenny showed them Dizzi 'shouting' but no sound. "The guards must have got feed up with her talking." He said. Just then the bolts on the door started sliding back. Kenny hid Dizzi underneath the pillow on the bed and shoved Ray on to the bed and told him in a horse whisper to lie down. Just as Ray did the door opened and a guard brought in a tray of food. He nodded to Kameko and said something in Russian.  
"He says he was told not to bring us food but because I speak his mother tongue he's brought me some food."  
"Can't you ask him to bring us some food?" Tyson asked.  
"No need Tyson. You can have mine, I'm not hungry." As Tyson went over to the tray Kameko said something to the guard who stared at her. He asked her something in a surprised tone and she replied in a clam voice. He then spoke in English for the first time.  
"You want to know where Master Kai is?" "Yes. Please at least let us know that he is OK." Kameko hung her head. "I'm worried about him." Tyson nearly chocked. "She's worried about Mr. Sourpants?" Ray shoot Tyson a withering look. "I will try and bring you news." The guard said. As he turned to leave he faced Kameko. "And I'm sorry I kicked you Miss. Kameko. If I hadn't then Master Boris would have beaten me worse then your comrade over on the bed." He pointed to Ray. "Thank you." Ray said. The guard looked at Ray in astonishment. "For what?" "For giving Kameko that medical kit. If you hadn't I doubt any of us would feel much like even living." Ray smiled at the boy. The boy smiled. "You are, as the American's say, welcome." With that he left and locked the door behind him. Later that night Kameko woke to hear Kenny typing a hundred words a minute on Dizzi's keyboard. "What are you doing Kenny?" Kameko asked, rubbing her eyes. "I asked him the exact same question and I got the exact same answer, nothing." Tyson said, walking up to Kameko. "I'm sorry about earlier." Kameko smiled. "It's OK Tyson. We're all in this together, just remember that." "Done it!" "Done what Chief?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes. "I've just sent a message to Mr. Dickinson and the other Beybladers who were at the tournament. Hopefully," Kenny said, holding up Max's mobile phone, "I managed to get the message to them." Max stared at Kenny and then at the mobile. "I thought they had taken that off of me?" Max said. "They did," came a familiar voice, "But that nice boy who gave Kameko the medical kit handed it o Kenny not and hour ago." "Dizzi!" Kameko said, smiling. "You're back." "Yeah and by the way Chief don't let any of those goons near me ever again, they were quite prepared to rip out my central processor to shut me up." Everyone chuckled. "Now all we need is news of Kai." Max said. "I can't give you that Max, sorry." Dizzi said. Just then the sounds of many blades being launched could be heard. "But I think that might be the cavalry." Dizzi cheered. "LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" The words sent shivers up and down Kameko's spine, but this time they were pleasant shivers. At that moment the guard flung the door open. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well you guy's do look in a bad way." Came a familiar voice. "Michael!" Kameko yelled. She jumped up and hugged the American man around the waist. "Nice to see you to Kameko." He said, ruffling her green hair. "Sorry we took so long Kenny," Came another voice, it was Steve, "We would have been here sooner but this place is pretty well hidden." "I'm just glad you guy's came." Kenny said. "We have to find Kai though." "Master Kai," the guard said, "Is being held by Master Voltair in the main stadium." Kameko growled deep in her throat. "I'm going after Kai," She said, "The rest of you get out of here." "Not a chance!" Tyson said. "We're the Bladebreakers and we stick together. We're coming with you." He said. "Me to." Ray said, standing up. "Not a bloody chance Ray." Kameko said, glaring at him. "Tyson, Max and Kenny yes but you? No way. You're in too bad a shape to even walk let alone face off against Voltair." "Then Miss. Kameko may I assist you?" The guard said. "For you see I have a personal vendetta against the old man." The guard then removed the cap all the guards wore to reveal his face. It was Tala, leader of the Demolition Boy's. "Tala you sneaky sod." Kameko said. "How did you? Never mind we haven't got time for long stories. Come on then if you're coming." She said running off down the corridor. With that Kenny, Max, Tyson and Tala followed Kameko. "Good luck." Ray said. "OK then Ray." Steve said picking him up. "Man!" Steve exclaimed. "For a slim guy you AIN'T light." "I know."  
  
///  
  
Kameko led the Bladebreakers and Tala down corridor after corridor. As they reached a fork in the road Tala shouted.  
"LEFT! That leads to the main arena." They ran down the path. Right in front of them was a pair of large oak doors. No one wasted any time and just shoulder butted the door. It flew open with a mighty crash. As they stumbled in to the room Kameko saw Voltair pick up Kai by the front of his shirt.  
"Far from it. You are MINE!"  
"Is he now Voltair?" Kameko yelled.  
"Ah Miss. Dickinson we meet at last. And now Kai you will see what I do to traitors and weaklings." He dropped Kai on the floor. Suddenly guards appeared and grabbed the Bladebreakers and Tala.  
"Let us go!" Tala yelled. "Let us go you monster!"  
"The only monster here Tala my boy is the thing weak people call emotion." Voltair then took hold of Kameko and held her aloft. "Like you!" He said. "You are the one who has put ideas of emotion in my grandson's head. Emotions are for the weak!"  
"That's were you are wrong Voltair you evil monster!" Kameko spat out. "Emotions are what separate the humans from the evil monsters like YOU!" Voltair flung Kameko across the room, just like he had done with Kai earlier.  
"KAMEKO!" Kai screamed. He then turned his usual death glare on Voltair. "IF YOU'VE HURT HER YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai ran over to Kameko's body. He lifted her head up from the ground and checked her. "Kameko? Kameko can you hear me? Come on answer me Kameko." Kameko groaned. "You are weak and feeble!" Voltair yelled at Kai. "Only the weak show their emotions. "You're wrong." Kai said quietly. "Kameko taught me." "All she has done is taught you to be weak and pitiful. Well I'm going to change that!" Voltair went to backhand Kai a second time when "That's what you think you evil creature!" Kevin yelled. He and the White Tiger team stood on the windowsills and rafters of the large room, glaring at Voltair. "LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" They launched their blades at Voltair and the guards. The guards promptly let go of the Bladebreakers and Tala, shielding their heads and faces with arms and hands. Tala then kicked a number of the guards in the stomach. "Thanks for the help." He said as Lee and Mariah landed next to them, they had been standing on the rafters. "No trouble." Lee said. "Where's Ray?" "Steve and Michael are taking care of him." Max said. "Here." Mariah then handed Tyson, Max and Tala three Beyblades. "We found these in a safe over there." She pointed in the direction of a safe in the wall. In there sat two blades. Dranzer and Arelea, Kameko and Kai's blades. Tyson ran over and grabbed the two blades. He then threw them to Kai, who was still leaning over Kameko. "KAI! CATCH!" Kai looked up and grabbed the two blades. He smiled at Tyson. "THANKS!" He then saw Kameko stir. "Come on Kameko wake up." Voltair was busy fending off the Beyblades that were being launched at him to notice the two of them. Just then he spotted Kai shaking Kameko as she stirred. "Now I can kill two birds with one stone." Just then the whole building seemed to give a lurch. "What?" "Oh my God!" Mariah cried. "They've started the attack too early. We haven't got Kai and Kameko out yet!" She yelled in to a communicator. "They started attacking us Mariah!" It was Enrique. "We didn't really have much choice in the matter. Try and get them out of there NOW!" The communicator went dead. "How many people did you e-mail Kenny?" Tala asked, launching his blade again at one of the guards. "I sent it to everyone I could think of, and that I had in my address book." Kenny added. "WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE GUY'S!" Dizzi shouted suddenly. "What kind?" Lee asked, launching his blade again. "THAT KIND!" Kenny yelled in terror, pointing towards a large chasm that had suddenly appeared. Just then they all saw Voltair grab Kai and hold him over the edge of the abyss. Kameko was just coming round when she saw this. Just like back in the cell, everything became clear and her vision focused. "KAI!" She screamed. "Kameko get away from him!" Kai yelled as best he could, considering the fact that he had a hand clasped around his throat. Kai had dropped the two blades when Voltair grabbed him. Kameko noticed this and grabbed hers and her launcher. "LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER!" She yelled at Voltair. "IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL REGRET IT!" "As you wish my dear. I was going to let him go anyway." Voltair then released his grip on Kai's throat. "GO ARELEA!" Kameko yelled. The blade went spinning to the ground and landed. The bit-beast inside it though came out instantly. "ARELEA GRAB KAI!" Kameko screamed at the bit-beast. It nodded its head and swooped down in to the abyss. Everyone waited with baited breath. What seemed like an age passed. Then from out of the abyss came a huge white bird and on it's back lay Kai. "ALRIGHT ARELEA! YOU ROCK!" Arelea dropped Kai to the ground near Mariah and the others and then went back in to her blade. "Now Voltair do you want to battle against me or will you send on of your cronies?" Voltair scowled at her. He then pulled out a Beyblade. "Wah!" Kenny screamed. "It's Black Dranzer!" Everyone gasped, Black Dranzer was new and improved but it would have the same effect as the old one. It would steal the loosing parties bit-beast. "Kameko be careful!" Kenny yelled. "Relax chief I know about this little baby." Kameko picked up Areleas' blade and placed it back in the launcher. "Well Voltair. Let's battle!" Voltair pulled out a launcher and got ready to launch. Max then yelled. "3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" The two blades flew in to the air and landed on the ground. "SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS KAMEKO!" Max yelled as the two blades began to battle each other. "Show him the power of your blade!" Lee roared. Everyone was cheering on Kameko. "WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" All the noise brought Kai back to his senses. "What's going on?" Kai sat up and stared at the battle. "Thank God you're OK Kai." Kenny said. "Kameko's about to show that evil bastard a thing or two about bladeing from the heart!" Kai stared at Kenny, he'd never heard him swear before and this was the first time he had ever seen Kameko blade in a proper match. Kai snapped his attention back to the battle. "You're going to loose you little brat!" Voltair yelled at Kameko. "I don't think so you sadistic ass hole!" Kameko yelled. "GO ARELEA! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS! SHOW HIM THAT EMOTIONS DON'T MAKE YOU WEAK!" The bit-beast suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Kai gasped, this was the first time he had seen Arelea. "My God is that?" "Yeah." Lee said, a huge smirk on his face. "That's Arelea, Kai. Believe it or not but that thing actually saved your life not two minutes ago." Kai stared at the dove. "No kidding?" Kai said. "No kidding." Tala said. He was as amazed by the bit-beast as Kai was. "That thing is magnificent." "I'm not surprised really." Dizzi said. "Why not Dizzi?" Kenny asked, recording the match. "Because although the dove is a considered a weak bird does anyone remember their Bible stories?" Dizzi asked. "Of course!" Tyson yelled. "The dove symbolises HOPE!" "Give that boy a gold star." Dizzi said. "And I have to say that Kameko has a LOT of hope in her." Kai, who had been listening intently turned back to the battle. "You want power you little brat!" Voltair yelled. "In that case I'll show you power! Black Dranzer ARISE!" From out of the blade rose a terrible black creature. Dark Dranzer towered above Arelea but Kameko didn't seem phased. "SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO KAMEKO! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Kai yelled out. Kameko looked over, smiled at Kai and gave him the thumbs up. "OK Voltair, you've asked for this." Kameko said. "ARELEA ATTACK BALCK DRANZER WITH YOU WILD WINDS OF HOPE ATTACK!" "Great Mother of Mercy!" Dizzi squealed. "That's Arelea's most POWERFUL attack! EVERYONE GRAB ON TO SOMETHING THIS IS GOING TO BE WILD!" "No kidding!" Tyson yelled as the whole room started shaking. The winds coming from the Beyblade were incredibly strong. "WOW!" The winds grew stronger and stronger as the battle went on. At one point it looked like Black Dranzer had the upper hand, what with being a more powerful and larger bit-beast. "You don't stand a chance you little creep!" Voltair yelled above the roar of the battle. "Black Dranzer is invincible!" "That's what YOU might think Voltair but you haven't noticed have you?" Kameko pointed to Arelea. "Everyone here has something YOU have not got Voltair. They have emotions, they love, they hate, they feel sad, they feel happy and they CARE! But most of all Voltair they HOPE! Hope is the one thing that you might be able to suppress for a little while but you can't destroy it. Their hope has been making Arelea more powerful then you can ever imagine. And now," Kameko yelled at Voltair, anger in her eyes and voice, "WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN! ARELEA," Kameko yelled, "FINISH HIM OFF!" The two blades collided and Kameko's blade destroyed Black Dranzer completely. Voltair stared at where Black Dranzer used to be, now all there was left of the blade and bit-beast was a pile of broken pieces. "This isn't possible!" He yelled. "No one can destroy Black Dranzer!" "Well I just did!" Kameko yelled. Just then the whole building began to shake again. "Let's get the hell out of here." Tala yelled. "No need to tell us twice red." Gary shouted as they ran for an opening in the wall. Kai ran over to Kameko. "Kameko come on we have to get out of here!" Kameko grabbed her blade and ducked and rolled as a large piece of masonry threatened to crush something else. Kai then grabbed Kameko's arm and they ran. Voltair just stood there as the place fell down around him. Kai had no desire to go back in and help him. After all, he thought, what kind of grandfather would threaten to kill his own grandson? "You will pay for this you little brats!" Voltair yelled as the ceiling of the building collapsed. Kai kept a hold on Kameko; he didn't want her to get hurt, not after what she had done to save his life. "Kameko come on we cant waist any time!" Kameko was starting to slow down, even though the ceiling and walls were collapsing as they ran. "I feel so tiered Kai, I can't run any more." Kameko began to fall to her knees; Kai grabbed her around the waist and then picked her up, bridal style. "HOLD ON!" he yelled as he pelted towards the hole in the wall that the others had just run through. Please God, Kai thought as he felt Kameko go limp in his arms, please let her be OK. Kai ran faster and harder as he felt the rush of air behind him. "Come on Kai you can make it!" It was Tyson, screaming his head off. "COME ON KAI!" He yelled louder. Kai heard stones and blocks falling very close to him, he was nearly at the opening, and then he felt strong hands grab at him and Kameko as the rush of air nearly flattened him to the ground. "Man Kai you cut that one close!" Tyson said. Kai was on all fours, he felt sick to his stomach and his legs and arms ached. "Kam.Kam.Kameko." He managed to get out between taking large gulps of air. "Safe and sound." Johnny said. He was holding Kameko in the same way Kai had, bridal style. Kai then saw that Kameko was asleep. "Man Kai," Johnny said, smiling, "I thought you were going to beet the world speed record there." Kai laughed. "I would have been surprised if he had." Came Dizzi's voice from on Kai's left. Kai turned his head to see Kenny, Tyson, Max and Tala all covered in dust. Kai couldn't help himself. He looked at them and began to laugh. "What's wrong with Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai collapsed on to his side and was holding his sides as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I think Kai got hit on the head with a rock back in there." Kai stopped laughing to take a breather. "No (chuckle) I didn't Tyson." Kai said, smiling at Tyson. "I was (chuckle) laughing at you lot (small laugh)." He said pointing to the others around Tyson, "You should (laugh) see yourselves!" That was it. Kai was off in another fit of laughter. Tyson turned to Max, who turned to Tala, who turned to Kenny, who turned to Tyson and then back at one another. They looked at each other again and burst in to laughter as well. "Tyson you look like someone went at you with the flour." Max said, falling backwards on to his rump. "So do you." Tyson, Tala and Kenny all said in unison. By now Kai had stopped laughing and was wiping his eyes. "You four do look a mess." Kai said. "You don't look to healthy yourself Kai." Robert said, helping him stand up and catching him as Kai nearly fell back on to the ground. "Easy there Kai," Robert said, putting Kai's arm across his shoulders, "I think we could all do with a good meal and some rest. And you Kai," He said to Kai as the others turned and walked towards the vans that had just pulled up, "Could do with some T.L.C. from a certain young lady over there." Robert nodded over to Kameko who was just coming round. "And maybe some tips on Beybladeing." "Watch what you say Robert." Kai said, half-heartedly. "Oooh." "Are you OK Kai?" Robert said looking worried suddenly. "Just feeling a bit.oooh." Kai then slipped from Roberts grip and feel on all fours again. Kameko, who had come round fully now jumped up and was by Kai's side instantly. "Kai?" Kameko's voice was filled with concern. "Kai are you OK?" Kameko slipped one arm in front of Kai's chest and the other on his back. She then helped him to sit up. "You'll be better off this way." Kai looked up at Kameko, who was sort of kneeling/sitting next to him. He looked in to deep sapphire blue eyes filled with worry and concern. That wasn't all he saw though. He also saw tears in her eyes and remembered what she had said to him after he'd had that nightmare. 'You were crying Kai-San. It hurts me to see those who I care about cry or are hurt.' Kai suddenly understood Kameko Dickinson for the first time in his life. She cared about her friends but more so for him. But why him, why care about him? "Kai?" Later on Kai would think back to that moment and smile. A simple word, his name none the less, finally broke down all the walls that he had put around his heart because his grandfather had told him the emotions made you weak. Kai knew now that emotions were stronger then anything else in the world and that he shouldn't feel ashamed to show them. Kai didn't feel ashamed as he threw himself on Kameko and cried. Kai cried and didn't care what others thought. The only person who he wasn't ashamed to show his emotions to was the one who was clinging to him, who was worried to the point that she didn't care about herself. "I think Kai has finally regained what he lost." Tala said with a smile. "What's that?" Tyson asked "His innocence. His emotions." Tala turned to Tyson and smiled. "He's regained himself. He's no longer a cold, heartless beast like Voltair. Kameko's unlocked his emotions and brought back the old Kai that he used to be before Voltair took him in." "Kai used to laugh and smile and all that?" Max asked. "You bet. We used to be next-door neighbours, best of friends. Then Kai's parents were killed in a fire, my parents died in that very same fire so we were both left with no one. Then," Tala hung his head, "Voltair came along and took Kai away. When I next saw Kai it was two years later and he was as cold as ice. He used to cry but as the years went on he would cry less and less. But now," Tala said, looking over at where Kai was now just curled up in Kameko's arms, "We have to ORIGINAL Kai back." 


	11. Chapter 11: The End

7 years later.  
  
It was a glorious summer day. In a house in Japan lived a family. This family consisted of a mother, father and two children, a boy and a girl. On this particular summer day the two children were running around in the back garden playing an on going game of tag.  
"You're IT!" The little girl yelled at her brother.  
"No you're IT!" Just then their mother called them in.  
"Raymond and Rochelle it's time for dinner."  
"Yay!" The two children completely forgot their game and ran in to the house.  
"Wipe your feet you two!" Their father called from the dinning room where he was setting the last of the places for their guests. "Right," he said as his wife entered the dinning room carrying a large dish of potatoes, "Now are you sure we A; Have enough places set and B; that there's enough food. You know Tyson still like his food." He rolled his eyes.  
"Yes dear there is enough places and enough food, I made sure we made triple the amount we did the last time. You DID say Tala was coming didn't you?"  
"Yes I did, I've already set his place." Just then the doorbell rang. "That's them, I'll get it love." As he walked out of the door he bent over and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "I love you."  
"I know you do babe." The woman kissed her husband on the cheek and then gave him a little shove out of the door. "It's rude to keep guests on the door mat and then open the door like a pop gun." The two chuckled, remembering back to one Christmas. As the husband walked to the door he couldn't help but think about this day, why they were having all these guests come and, most importantly, how this day was important to them all. As he opened the door he smiled. I didn't do much of that when I was younger, he thought. There on the doorstep stood over twenty people, all from different parts of the globe, some from Japan, others America and four from as far away as Russia.  
"You going to stand there all evening smiling like a dork Kai?" Tyson asked.  
"Sorry Tyson." Kai said, stepping aside, allowing everyone in.  
"Where's Kameko?" Ray asked, picking up his daughter May who was crying because she wanted a cuddle.  
"Right here." Kameko said, walking out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of soup. Tyson sniffed the air.  
"Mmmmm," Tyson licked his lips. "Something smells really good."  
"You say that about everything as long as it's food." Hillary said, struggling to keep a hold of her son, Tyler. Kameko noticed all of them trying to keep children under control.  
"Dinner isn't going to be ready for another minute or two so we could." Kameko didn't need to finish her sentence before Raymond and Rochelle came down the stairs after washing their hands.  
"Can we go back outside for a bit mama?" Raymond asked, turning his big crimson eyes on his mother, his black hair drooping in to his eyes. Kameko chuckled.  
"As long as you behave and look after the younger ones Raymond, I'm counting on you." Kameko said, ruffling her sons' hair.  
" I will mama!" With that he and Rochelle led the rest of the children outside.  
"They grow up so quickly don't they?" Tala said, helping his little girl, Tela, out of her coat and giving her a little push to follow the others.  
"Don't tell me about it Tala." Kai said, shaking his head. "Kameko's already had to buy that boy three new pairs of trousers in just two months."  
"One reason was because he fell over at school and ripped one pair to shreds. The rest was because he grew out of them." Kameko sighed. "He's only seven and he's already as tall as some of the kids two years older then him."  
"He's going to be like his dad then." Hillary said looking up at Kai.  
"Like father like son." Kameko said.  
"You can say that again." Emily said. "Max and Edward are almost identical, look's and personality. The only way I tell them apart is because one is older then the other." Everyone made their way to the living room, except Kameko who was still getting the table ready.  
"So what are you doing these day's Tyson?" Kai asked. "Last I heard you were about ready to take over that dojo of your grandfathers."  
"Taken over it and have way too many students to teach all at once." Tyson groaned. "I'll be glad when Tyler's old enough to take over from me."  
"He doesn't mean it." Hillary said. "It's only because thing's aren't going to great at the moment. Plus," Hillary added, "He wants to get back to Beybladeing."  
"Hey it's my second love Hill." Tyson said, leaning back in his chair.  
"What's the first then?" Max asked. "Wait let me guess."  
"FOOD!" Everyone said in unison, rolling his or her eyes.  
"No. Actually your wrong." Tyson said, looking smug. "It's Hillary."  
"Aw." Kameko said coming in to the room. "Isn't that sweet."  
"And me saying that you're my first love isn't sweet?" Kai said, a gleam in his eye. Kameko gave Kai a sly look.  
"Watch it Kai Hiwatari or you'll end up wearing dinner instead of eating it."  
"What and waist good food?" Michael said.  
"I thought you were bringing Jessie?" Kai said.  
"She suddenly got a call from the office, they wanted her to go on some conference trip. Mary wanted to come but I didn't think it would be a good idea."  
"Yeah," Eddie said, "That plane trip takes it out of me but I'd hate to see what it does to little kids. How yours made it across with out being cranky Max I'll never know." He said turning to Max and Emily.  
"Neither do we to be honest Eddie." Emily said, rocking Maxine in her arms.  
"I better call the children in." Kameko said. "Dinner's ready!" She shouted out the patio doors to the children in the garden. Loud whoops of glee and joy meet her ears as the children all came running in. With in a few minutes everyone was seated at the large table in the dinning room. The last person to sit down was Oliver little boy, Oscar who was the second youngest there and was having trouble getting up on to his seat.  
"Would you like some help Oscar?" Raymond asked the little boy, who was starting to look annoyed.  
"Yes please Raymond." He said. Raymond got down off his seat and went up to the boy, bent down and cupped hi hands in front of them. Oscar then used Raymond's hands as a step and was soon sitting next to his dad. "Thank Raymond." He said.  
"Thank you Raymond." Oliver said, smiling at the young boy.  
"Glad I could help." Raymond then went back to his own seat and sat down.  
"You have one very helpful little boy there you two." Oliver said the Kameko and Kai.  
"Kameko's to blame for that." Kai said. Kameko gave him a playful smack on the back of the head.  
"I mean it Kai you WILL wear your dinner if you don't stop with the wise cracks." Everyone laughed. Kai pouted.  
"I was only playing." He said.  
"Daddy look silly!" Rochelle said, pointing at her father and laughing. Kai then straightened his face and then stuck his tongue out at her. "Daddy look REALLY silly!" Kai then stuck his fingers in his ears and pocked his tongue out at her. Kameko then picked up a piece of lettuce from the salad bowl and put it on Kai's hair.  
"I warned you Kai." Kameko said, trying hard, and not succeeding, not to laugh. Everyone laughed at the expression on Kai's face as he looked up at the lettuce leaf, picked it up off his head and proceeded to eat it.  
"I'm certainly glad that we have the original Kai now rather then the old Kai." Tala said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"I'm glad we have the original Tala back as well. The cold hearted one gave me the willies." Max said, shivering in mock fright.  
"Me too." Robert said, passing the potatoes to his son, Richard. "Thank you for inviting us here Kameko, it certainly make a change to just staying at home." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"It certainly makes a change for this place to be full of people rather then just the four of us." Kameko said.  
"So anyway Kai," Kenny asked, picking up a chicken leg, "What are you doing with yourself these days?"  
"Mainly just doing my best to keep the B.B.A. going. There are so many new Beybladeing is actually becoming rather unpopular."  
"Why on earth is that?" Johnny asked. "Thing are really going well for Beybladeing in the UK, I though they would be going on great here in Japan." Kai shook his head.  
"Ever since we started getting these Beybladeing gang's things have been going down hill." Kai sighed. "I don't understand why they do some of the things they do."  
"What are they doing?" Lee asked. "Don't tell me they're trying to rob old people." Kai hung his head. "They ARE!" Enrique looked dismayed as did everyone one apart from Tyson, Kenny, Hillary and Kameko. They all looked miserable.  
"Not just old people Lee." Tyson said. "They're causing all sorts of trouble. They rob anyone they come across. I swear," Tyson banged his fist on the table, making all the plates and dishes jump, "There is no honour in the sport these days. OK sometimes you came across the odd team in our day who would use dirty little tricks, and no I'm not talking about you guys," He said meaning the Demolition Boys and Kai, "I'm talking about that team Psychic, the first one. The ones that tried to steal our bit-beasts. Speaking of which," Tyson turned to Kenny, "Kenny did you bring Dizzi with you?"  
"Oh yeah." Kenny then pulled out his old laptop. "I haven't used Dizzi for a while, one simple reason for that is that I've been busy at work and kept forgetting." Kenny flipped the lid of his laptop up and said. "Hey Dizzi, you still there?"  
"Not like I'm going anywhere else Chief."  
"Man I haven't been called that in a while." Kenny said, getting a far off look on his face. "How have you been any way Dizzi?"  
"OK, I needed the break actually Chief. So where am I anyway?"  
"Kai and Kameko's house." By now all the children at the table were staring at Kenny's laptop.  
"Wow! Mama Uncle Kenny's talking to a computer!" Raymond said, a huge smile on his face. "And he's calling it Dizzi. Dad is THAT THE Dizzi you talk about when you tell us stories about the championships?" Kai chuckled and ruffled Raymonds' hair.  
"Yes Raymond THAT is Dizzi."  
"And who is that tall man over there next to the woman with green hair chief?" Dizzi asked.  
"That's Kai and Kameko Dizzi."  
"NO WAY!" Dizzi shouted. "There is no way that's the same Kai I knew when he was captain of the Bladebreakers is it?" Dizzi sounded disbelieving.  
"No joke Dizzi it's them." Tyson said.  
"Kenny how long have I been off line?" Dizzi said. Everyone laughed. The meal went on, the subject pf mortgages and loans cropped once or twice, the subject of schools came up a lot, especially the adults' days at school, after they had retired from Beybladeing. All the while Dizzi made comments and answered questions that the children asked. When the meal was over everyone went upstairs to the large A.V. (Audio Visual) Room, where Kenny plugged Dizzi into one of the projectors. As soon as Dizzi was set up Kai stood up in front of everyone.  
"I'm sure most of you are aware of why we are here don't you?" Everyone, apart from the children, nodded. "In that case we may as well get this over and done with. Dizzi old friend hit the greatest hit's button will you?" AS Kai sat down and the light's dimmed Dizzi started re-playing all the battles that they had all been in. The first battle was Kai versus Tyson.  
"Wow!" Tyler and Raymond said in unison.  
"You could say that." Tyson said, giving Kai a sideways wink. The clips went on, for two more hours.  
"I hope," Kai said once the light went up, "You will all accept my offer and stay the night?" Everyone nodded.  
"Why not?" Ray said. "After all that last time I stayed here was that Christmas that Robert here wore that stupid hat."  
"Yeah." Kai asked. "Why DID you wear that thing?"  
"You really want to know Kai?" Enrique said. Kai nodded. "You two better tell him." Enrique pointed to Robert and Kameko who rolled their eyes.  
"You were in on it Kameko?" Kai asked, looking puzzled.  
"The reason Robert wore that hat."  
"Was to make you laugh. Kameko requested that I wore it so that you'd cheer up. According to her," Robert went on, "You had been acting very sullen and were drifting back in to old habits, you know," Robert crossed his arms and put on a sullen face, "The old 'I'm Mr. Sourpants' routine." Everyone started laughing at the impression of Kai. Kai blinked and then started to laugh.  
"I didn't act like that all the time did I guys?" Kai asked everyone in the room.  
"All the time." Ian said. "Half the time you'd have your eyes closed to so that when we were at a match we'd think you were asleep."  
"What made you think I wasn't?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow in query.  
"The fact you weren't snoring dear." Kameko said. "Anyway," Kameko said turning to her two children, "I think it's time for bed for little heads."  
"Oh mama!" Raymond whined. "Just a few more minutes."  
"Is that line in the universal children's dictionary or something?" Mariah said, looking down at her son, Rodger, and daughter, May. "I get that line EVERY night."  
"We all do." Emily and Hillary said. Steve rolled his eyes.  
"I get it from Sarah every night to, especially at the weekends." He sighed.  
"But then again," Max said, grinning form ear to ear, "WE used to use that exact same line on OUR parents, well I used to."  
"Come on you little munchkins," Kameko said to all the children, "I'll show you to your rooms." Kameko led the children out of the room, some grumbled, others yawned and some just about made it out of the room.  
"So Kai," Tyson asked once all the children were gone, "Any ideas as to how you're going to deal with the problem of all these rogue gangs?"  
"None what so ever Tyson." Kai said, putting his head in his hands and shacking his head. "I can't think of what to do."  
"Does anyone have an idea?" Tyson asked the group of ex-bladders. Some shrugged while others just shook their heads.  
"Why not make it compulsory to sign up with the B.B.A. Kai?" Hillary suggested. Kai shook his head.  
"I tried that when it first started up but that still doesn't stop them." Just the Kameko walked in to the room.  
"What's this about?" She asked.  
"Trying to brainstorm." Steve said. "How to stop these gangs."  
"I have an idea." Dizzi said.  
"And what's that Dizzi?" Kameko asked. No one else was listening to the computer, as they were too bust going over different methods of trying to stop them.  
"Why not hold a tournament?"  
"DIZZI YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Kameko shouted. Everyone looked at Kameko as if she'd gone mad. "Dizzi just said why not hold a tournament Kai?" Kameko said.  
"How would that help Dizzi?" Kenny asked.  
"Simple pimples people," Dizzi said, "If we get the gangs to join in a tournament then they will stop trying to rob little old ladies and steal candy from babies." Kai slapped his forehead.  
"I must be getting stupid in my old age."  
"Come off it Kai you're not THAT old." Tala said. "I think it's a great idea. Maybe," he added with a wry smile on his face, "An excuse to actually bring out the old blades and battle."  
"Oh yeah!" Tyson yelled.  
"I knew this would happen." Hillary said.  
"We can have different tournament Kai." Kameko said. "One for the kids and one for the adults. I must admit," Kameko smiled, "I've been wanting to get Arelea out of her box for a while now.  
"ONCE A BEYBLADER," Johnny yelled, "ALWAYS A BEYBLADER!"  
"No one can argue with that." Max said.  
"What do you say Kai?" Tyson said. "Hold a reunion tournament and a 'try and stop the gangs' tournament at the same time? Please say yes!" Kai laughed.  
"OK Tyson." Kai laughed.  
"All right!" Tyson then pulled something from out of his pocket. It was Dragoon. "How's about a battle, for old times sake?" Kai smirked.  
"You wan to battle now Tyson?" Kai asked. Tyson nodded. "OK on your head be it."  
"Like Johnny Said," Kameko sighed and shrugged her shoulder in resignation, "Once a Beyblader always a Beyblader." Everyone followed Kai and Tyson to one of the rooms on the next floor up. In it was a selection of different Beystadiums. Max pointed to one of them.  
"Hey I know that one!" He said pointing to a stadium that looked lie the Whit House. "I actually played in the dish!"  
"I know you did Max." Kai said. "That's why I brought it. That an the fact that it was being auctioned off for charity." Kai and Tyson though went over to a plain red Beystadium. "Remember this one Tyson?" The dish was covered in scratches and scuffmarks. Tyson nodded and smiled. "Good." Kai then went over to a cabinet and pulled out a launcher and his Dranzer. Kai placed Dranzer in to the launcher and walked back over to the dish. Tyson loaded Dragoon in to his launcher and stood ready to battle. "Still as ready as ever are you Tyson?" Kai said, smirking.  
"You bet I am!" Tyson said. "Hey Kai." Kai looked at Tyson. "You're finally getting that re-match you wanted when I beat you all those years ago at the regional tournaments." Kai laughed.  
"Weather I win or not this time all depends on weather this old dish can handle it."  
"With that done then let's get this match going," Kameko said, smiling, "3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIP!" With that the two blades were launched in to the dish to the sound of eight-teen people cheering on the two friends. So ends one story and so starts another. Join me next time for the 'Next Generation Tournament' story. 


End file.
